Of humans and pointyeared beings
by BewilderedFemale
Summary: Three new passengers have been picked up from a destroyed federation post, adding a new but intriguing twist to life aboard Voyager, especially for our favorite Ensign; Vorik. Co-written by ByaSouthernLady
1. Chapter 1

**"Of Humans and Pointy-Eared Beings"**

**This is a fun little story that both ByaSouthernLady and myself whipped up because we have a sick obsession with Ensign Vorik. If you'd like to join us, we have VOA (Vulcan Obsessed Anonymous) meeting Thursday nights where we sit around and fast forward through all the Voyager episodes in which Vorik is present. (Come on... you know you've done it too!)**

******This story doesn't necessarily follow canon but supposedly takes place right before, and during the "Blood Fever" episode; you have been warned.**

* * *

"There he goes." Janette said as she and Meiko were sitting in the mess hall.

Janette was a nurse picked up from a class L planet known as Tholia, there had been a federation base there that was destroyed by Klingons. She ,Meiko, and a Romulan named Bochra were the only ones who survived.

Meiko in turn was an electrical engineer which is how she became acquainted with Vorik although their shifts almost never coincided but the rare times that they did; she found him to be an exemplary officer and incredibly attractive in mind and body.  
Meiko turned around and saw the Vulcan in question take a seat by himself in the corner. She sighed as she watched him, he was so incredibly handsome.

She looked up at Janette and gave her a smirk before she got up and sat right next to her.  
"Why should you be the only one to enjoy the eye candy?"

"Ssshhh! " Janette whispered. "Those supersonic ears can pick up even the faintest of sounds!" and as if he had actually heard her say this, Vorik raised his head and looked directly at them.

"_Oh crap!" _Meiko screamed in her mind as she abruptly turned her stare towards the room, yes! The décor of the mess hall was indeed lovely, oh look! An asteroid just floated by…. Dum dee dum.. She dared to take a peek at him again but realized he was still looking at them (particularly her) in a contemplative manner and she felt her cheeks burn and her mouth go dry.

"You see what you did?" Janette whispered.

"Maybe we should leave.." Meiko suggested.

"No way! You promised me we were going to eat Pho! I want pho!" She said so loud that almost everyone around them turned around to look at them. She blushed in turn and mumbled a "Sorry!"

"It's coming! It's coming!" Neelix said as he brought over two steaming hot bowls of broth with minced meat and noodles. There were also several smaller plates of cilantro, green onions, bean sprouts, and lime wedges.

"I'm so glad you gave me the recipe for this Meiko! This is an amazing dish if I do say so myself; is this a Japanese specialty?"

She smiled warmly up at Neelix. "It's actually Vietnamese but it is consumed a lot in Japan.

"I guess it doesn't really matter where it comes from, the point is that it's delicious!"

"Thank you for having prepared it!" Janette said as she rubbed her hands together. "How exactly do you eat this?" She asked as she looked up at Meiko.

"There really isn't a set of rules you have to follow; you just pick up the chop sticks with the hand that you write with, and then the spoon with the other. I usually eat the noodles first, and then sip the broth after."  
She did this to demonstrate it to her and as Meiko watched Janette try to grab the noodles with her chopsticks to do the same thing she had done, she could feel someone looking at her. She instinctively looked up and Saw Vorik watching their interplay but she quickly looked away. Why was he looking at them?  
"I grabbed a noodle!" Janette exclaimed happily. She lifted her hand that held the chopsticks in the air and the noodle escaped her grip and went flying in the air only to land right in Tom Paris' face.  
Laughter broke out amongst the people sitting around him while Janette and Meiko were in total and complete shock.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Janette said as she got up and walked towards him. "It's just that, I was trying to learn how to eat with these things!" She said as she held up her chop sticks. To her surprise, Tom offered her a sly smile while wiping the limp noodle off his face.  
"I'll only forgive you on one condition." Janette blinked, not expecting this at all.

"What's that?" She asked cautiously.

"Convince Neelix to not make Klingon casserole tomorrow, this is the third day he's made the same thing, yet he made you guys something special."

"That's because they are special." Came a deep and silky voice. Janette looked up to find Bochra standing before them. Her cheeks became pink at the sight of him, he was such a good looking Romulan who was currently working in the lower decks, but they happened to still meet one day a week to go to one of the holodecks and participate in a martial arts training course.

"This guy bothering you?" He asked as he gave Janette a concerned look before giving Tom a venomous stare.  
"Hey pal!" Tom began. "She was the one that threw a noodle in my face."  
Bochra laughed heartily before he made a face. "Are you gonna cry about it Tommy? Wah, wah, wah! I'm a bad ass pilot and someone just threw a noodle in my face."

Janette was trying to suppress a laugh; it was so odd to see Bochra in this way. She looked over at the other table to see what Meiko was doing and found that she wasn't even looking at them but at Vorik who was no longer alone. Across from him sat B'Elanna and he didn't seem too pleased about it.  
Everyone knew that she had a thing for him, but he didn't really seem all that interested. Meiko couldn't blame her for she herself had always had a bad crush on him almost from the first time she laid eyes on him, but she had heard that Vulcan's had mates chosen for them so it would be pointless. It was like staring at a jar of candy you knew you could never have so what was the point of looking? And yet she couldn't help herself, but she wasn't nearly as bold as B'Elanna was.  
She saw Meiko sigh before she picked up her chop sticks and continued to eat.

Janette turned back around when she heard Tom shout at Bochra: "You wanna fight pal, you've got one!"

"Hey, Hey, Hey!" Neelix came, using his spatula as if it were a dangerous weapon.  
"Nobody is going to fight in my mess hall, is that understood?"

Bochra gave Tom a venomous stare before he turned over to Janette, I was going to join you for an evening meal but I have suddenly lost my appetite!" He then turned around and left, leaving Janette to stand there and look after him. Janette huffed angrily before she turned around and sat next to Meiko again.

"You wanna get out of here? We can take our food with us." Meiko nodded immediately. "Yeah, I suddenly don't want to be here anymore." She said as she continued to look to where Vorik and B'Elanna were. As they left, neither of them noticed that Vorik's eyes were trailing them until they were completely out of sight.

* * *

"That was, without a doubt, the crappiest evening I've ever had!" Janette wailed when they got back to their quarters. Since no one but Meiko was around, she angrily stuffed the noodles into her mouth with a fork—she had no more patience for chopsticks. "That Tom fool, Tom Paris!" she said with her mouth full. Pouting, she swallowed. "He robbed me of my only chance to eat dinner with Bochra!"

Then she realized she was the only one talking. "Meiko, are you ok?" she said, feeling a little selfish for neglecting her best friend. She had not even touched the rest of her food.

As Meiko looked up, a single tear streamed down her face. "Vorik was eating dinner with B'Elanna…"

"The way I saw it, she sat down with him, not the other way around," Janette gestured with her fork. "Besides, anyone can see he's not into her, that heifer. If you ask me, she should get together with that jerk, Tom Paris. They deserve each other."

The last comment made Meiko chuckle, despite how awful she felt. "Oh, Janette, I'm not as daring as B'Elanna," she confided.

"Maybe he doesn't want a daring woman," Janette countered, "he is a Vulcan, after all."

"I know," she sighed, "and that means he has a wife back home." Meiko buried her face in her hands.

"Yeah, and she's like, seventy years away! You know we're never going to get back any sooner than that. She's going to move on, because it's the 'logical' thing to do. He's going to have to do the same. Honey, he's as good as yours!" she assured her. "Why else do you think he stares at you all the time?"

"Whatever. That's easy for you to say because Bochra at least talks to you," Meiko rolled her eyes.

Now it was Janette's turn to pout. "But he's never said anything about being interested in me," she moped dramatically.

"He doesn't have to," Meiko insisted. "Girl, he was about to start a fight with Tom over you!"

"So?" Janette said, getting angry again. "Who wouldn't want to start a fight with that punk? I know I would—" Suddenly, her face lit up as the proverbial light bulb turned on above her head. "I know the perfect thing!" she snapped her fingers. "Let's go."

"Just where are we going?" Meiko did not like to have things sprung on her suddenly, and she knew that look on Janette's face.

"The holodeck," Janette answered nonchalantly, pulling Meiko to her feet.  
Meiko groaned as they made their way down the corridor. She and Janette did not exactly see eye to eye when it came to holodeck programs. She preferred problem-solving and competitive dancing games, while Janette was into sparring and karate and she knew not what else.

The only program they ever did together was a salsa dancing class Meiko had created the previous week, but Janette was clearly not in the mood for dancing. It was a shame, really, because Meiko was looking forward to a joke she was planning to play on Janette during their next class. "Bochra" was going to show up, dressed as a sexy Latin dance instructor, complete with an open shirt. Janette would totally flip out and turn red as a beet with embarrassment.

The thought made Meiko smirk, because her friend could do nothing about it, being that she was a nurse and had no knowledge about programming computers. And the best part was that Janette never saw Meiko's pranks coming. They always shocked her, every single time. But Meiko felt her heart sink again. She secretly wanted to create a holographic Vorik. But she just could not bring herself to do it, or even admit to it.

"Janette," she complained, "you know I don't like your programs. I'm not into fighting. I'll get my butt kicked."

"C'mon," Janette insisted, "you'll feel a whole lot better when you're done. We'll play on level one, so it'll be easy. I don't need a challenge right now, I just wanna KILL something!" It was an ironic statement, considering she was a nurse.

When they got to the holodeck, Janette turned on her martial arts program. "Ok," she said, "Can you whip up some holographic versions of Tom and B'Elanna?"

Meiko sighed heavily. Honestly, how did she get roped into these things? She typed the necessary commands into the computer. "After you, O warrior princess," she gestured for her friend to enter first. "Tom and B'Elanna" were there waiting for them.

"Now," said Janette, "Tell B'Elanna you're going to kick her ass! Then give her a smack, right on the nose!"

Meiko mustered her courage. "I'm going to kick your… your butt!, B'Elanna!" she yelled.

"Good! Now hit her!"

Closing her eyes, she punched as hard as she could. B'Elanna went down hard, and did not get back up. "Yeah…" Meiko blinked. "You know, that felt pretty good," she realized. "You're right. I do feel better."

"See? I told you. Now it's my turn. Computer: increase Tom Paris to level five." The computer beeped, and Tom assumed a fighting stance. "Hit me with your best shot!" he challenged.  
"If you insist, veruul," she retorted.  
Meiko watched as Janette and Tom scrapped mercilessly. They were evenly matched. It was not clear who would prevail; the fight could have gone either way. After a long series of rapid attacks and blocks, Janette finally swept Tom's legs out from under him. He fell flat on his back, and the computer signaled the completion of that level.

Meiko was not surprised, as she had already been dragged to her friend's karate competitions on numerous occasions. "Veruul?" she wrinkled her nose. "What's that?"

Janette giggled sheepishly. "It's a word I heard Bochra say once when he thought I wasn't listening. Actually, I probably shouldn't repeat it since I don't know what it means."

"That would be advisable," said a deep, masculine voice. "It is a rather vulgar Romulan expletive, which is not used in polite conversation. It is doubtful that he intended you to hear it." Ensign Vorik approached the two women.

Janette laughed uncontrollably. "You added Vorik?" she howled in disbelief, holding her midsection. "What, do you want me to fight him or something? He'll kick MY ASS!" She stopped laughing when she saw that she was the only one who saw the humor in the situation. Meiko's face was ghastly pale. She wanted to melt into the floor.

"I am not a holographic image, Nurse Janette," Vorik stated phlegmatically.

Janette's jaw dropped. "…oh…"

"Crap!" Meiko finished.

Vorik raised an inquisitive eyebrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**In Response to "Ensign Vorik's" review; we hope that this chapter had modified those changes that you so humbly requested.**  
**Your humble servants,**  
**ByaSoutherLady & BewilderedFemale**

* * *

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Exclaimed Meiko as she hurried over to the room that she and Janette shared. Janette herself followed close behind, her cheeks still burning red over the incident.

"How much do you think he heard? And how the heck did he just waltz in to our holodeck program?"

Janette smirked then. "He was dying to see your face again and used work as a 'logical' excuse to come find you."

Meiko rolled her eyes. "Please, I think you are wrong in your presumption that he is attracted to me."

"He could've asked any other engineer to help him with that… ummm.. elastic.. whatever it was he said."

"Modulus of Elasticity." Meiko corrected. "He wants to go over the calculations in the slope of the straight-line portion of the stress-strain curve in the elastic range."

"And do you normally work with that? I mean… Is that normally something you tend to?" Janette inquired further.

Meiko thought about it for a moment. "Not unless it is especially asked of me. He said that he asked B'Elanna to allow him to switch shifts in order to carry this out."

"And be with you." Janette added.

Meiko smirked. "You need to stop this Janette, if you're totally and completely wrong about this I will be devastated, I don't want to get my feelings and work tied up together."

By this time, they had already reached their quarters and were sitting down. "You need a man Meiko." Janette answered simply.

Meiko raised a brow. "And.. you don't?" She changed her voice to mimic that of Janett's

"Oh Bochra! My Romulan Knight in shining armor! Save me!"  
At this Janettes' eyes narrowed and she quickly picked up a pillow and threw it at her direction. It hit Meiko in the face and she fell over in a fit of giggles although she continued her playful banter.

"You want me to what Bochra? Kiss you? Oh I thought you'd never ask! I do love your sexy pointed ears!"

Janette had her arms folded in front of her as she tried to give Meiko a severe look but failed miserably. "You are so going to pay for this."

Meiko was now making kissing noises with her mouth. "Let me teach you the way humans kiss Bochra."

Janette then grinned mischievously. "Is that what you're going to do once you start working alongside Vorik?"  
She then proceeded to lift her hands as if she were cradling someone's face. "Ohh Vorik, I love it when you talk nerd to me; kiss me you Vulcan fool!"

Suddenly there was a chime at the door and both of them froze instantly, looking wide eyed at the door. They both looked at each other before Janette spoke: "Come in!"

Their eyes grew even wider if it were possible to see Bochra at the door. His cheeks were greenish as were the tips of his ears.  
He looked around awkwardly before walking cautiously towards Janette, but then his vision caught sight of Meiko still lying on the ground, and her hair disheveled, he then looked curiously at Janette. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No, Meiko just happened to clumsily fall out of…" but her words were cut off when a pillow went flying right at her, but she dodged it in time with her fast reflexes. Unfortunately, Bochra was caught off guard and he felt the brunt of Meiko's cushiony attack right on the side of the face.

Meiko formed an "O" shape with her mouth as she covered it with her hand. "I'm sorry Bochra, I didn't mean." And before she knew it, Bochra had reached across Janette and grabbed yet another pillow before he threw it at her, a deep chuckle escaping him in the process.

"I'm being attacked by a Romulan!" She cried as she dove once again on the floor.

"That's right! He exclaimed; I will do whatever necessary to protect Janette." He turned around and gave her a deep stare, leaving her completely speechless and quite red in the face.

"Bochra! You're such a kidder!" She finally said after an age.

"Indeed I do not, which is why I'm here. After this afternoon's event, I felt the need to "Blow off steam" as I hear humans term frequently. Care to join me in the holodeck?"  
She was still looking at him as if in complete shock. Why was she reacting this way? She had been with Bochra loads of times in the holodeck, it shouldn't be a big deal and yet…

She felt Meiko push her forward and she lost her balance and almost fell over, but Bochra was there to catch her in his arms. The man was pure muscle; it both excited and scared her to be with him like this. She could feel the heat radiating off of him as he held her, and even sense his intake of breath as he looked down at her face, did he just pull her closer to him?

"Go on, then Janette!" Meiko interrupted. "Don't want to keep Bochra waiting!" She said with a smirk.

Janette gave her a venomous glare and pointed her finger at her in a: "I'm going to get you back" fashion which Meiko just waved and chuckled to in response.

"Have fun!" She said again as they finally left the room together.

Once they left however, her smile faded instantly and she sighed deeply. It was so obvious that Bochra wanted Janette, she was so lucky to have found someone; she could only hope that maybe someday she herself would find someone who cared for her too.

* * *

"Do you two always throw things at each other?" Bochra teased playfully on the way to the holodeck.

"Pretty much," Janette answered, "yes."

The Romulan chuckled. "It is amusing to watch the two of you and your antics. I have found it difficult to make friends here, except for you, of course."

"Give it time," she said as calmly as she could manage, though inwardly she was giddy._ He sees me as his friend_! "If they can incorporate Maquis rebels into the crew, a Romulan should be a piece of cake."

"We will see…" He was quiet for a moment. "Forgive me, I am still slightly cross."

"About what happened in the mess hall?"

"That," he said, "and I just had a lecture from Commander Chakotay about the incident."

"Oh," she winced, "Are you in a lot of trouble?"

"Not any more than Tom Paris," he laughed wickedly. "He was right there beside me! No, that is one good thing about not being on a Romulan ship anymore," he said, all joking aside. "We were let off with a warning. If it happens again, there will be consequences."

Janette halted in the middle of the corridor. "Bochra," she pleaded longingly, "please don't. It would be so awful if you got in trouble!"

"I will not allow him to mistreat my…friend," he insisted.

Janette's skin began to prickle. "But he's not mistreating me."

Bochra bit his lip, "He has dishonorable intentions towards you and Meiko."

"What?" she gawked. "Aren't you just a bit overly concerned?"

"Not at all. I overheard him and Harry Kim talking about the two of you," he smoldered. "They were debating about which of them should have which of you. 'Fresh meat' was the term they used. Correct me if I'm wrong, but that is not respectful."

"Those nasty little toads!" she seethed. _Wait till I tell Meiko_, she mentally noted. But then she thought of Bochra getting reprimanded again. She had to admit that her friend was right about her seeing Bochra as her knight in shining armor. "But that doesn't matter," she tempered herself. "They haven't done anything, so there's no reason to fight." She really could not believe what she was saying.

As though he were thinking the same thing, he gave her an incredulous stare, which caused her heart to flutter wildly. "Please, Bochra," she batted her ocean blue eyes at him.

His expression softened as he melted from her charms. "As you wish, Janette," he said with a lovesick smile. "But if he ever touches you," he raised his pointer finger in the air, "I'll—"

"Hold him," she interrupted, "while I punch him in the gut!"

The Romulan flashed puckish smile at her and then began to laugh jovially. "That is what I like about you, Janette," he said, "you're so spirited and fearless." Janette felt her stomach muscles tighten. Fearless, except when I'm around you, she thought.

They entered the holodeck, taking off their shoes as they stepped onto the bamboo floor. Their katana swords were waiting for them in a display case. The program started, and six ninjas materialized. After a ceremonious bow, the combat began. They followed their usual routine of conversing while they fought. Janette tried not to glance too often at the handsome Romulan warrior while he skillfully plowed through their foes with relative ease. That gave her an idea.

"Have you noticed Ensign Vorik is always watching Meiko lately?" She blew a piece of her dirty blonde hair out of her face. In her haste to the holodeck with her crush, she had forgotten to put it up.

"Yes," he answered. "And every time I go to Engineering, he's talking about some brilliant solution she came up with to increase efficiency or something of the like. The Vulcans like to pretend that they feel nothing, but any fool can see he's in love with her."

"It certainly looks that way to me," Janette agreed, dodging her enemy's swing, "but they're both too shy to even speak to each other."  
Bochra chuckled, "He is also being hunted by that Klingon wench. Vorik has my sympathy," he was laughing almost uncontrollably at this point, barely deflecting a blow in time, "but I would not wish to be in his place! I would like to see her chase Tommy boy, myself."

The last remark caused Janette to crack up, so much that she lost her footing and was tripped by one of the ninjas.

"Janette! Are you hurt?" he raced over to her side and rapidly slashed through the last two opponents. He obviously had been holding back in order to play at her level.

"The score is: Bochra four, Janette two," the computer stated.

"I'm fine," she said as their eyes locked and he helped her to her feet.

He stared at her for a long time, and then smiled dashingly. "You really should learn to control yourself, or it will be your undoing."

"And you shouldn't make me laugh when we're surrounded by ninjas!" she punched him playfully.

"Shall we continue to the next level then?" he asked.

"If you think you can handle it," she replied, more boldly than she really felt.

He raised a flirtatious eyebrow at her. "Computer: continue to the next level." The computer acknowledged, and twelve ninjas appeared around them.

Janette gulped. She hoped she would be able to live up to her boast. "By the way," she asked brightly, "are you going to the luau tomorrow evening?"

Bochra considered it for a moment, and Janette could perceive that he had not originally planned on it. "Only if you are."

"I am," she said excitedly.

"Then I will go."

* * *

Meiko was making her way back to the mess hall. She had finally calmed down from all the excitement of that day. Because she had not finished her dinner, she was hungry again. But her thoughts were still in such a whirlwind that she was not watching where she was going, and she bumped right into Vorik. He, too, apparently had been lost in his own cognitions, as he was looking at the ground while he was walking.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "Ensign Vorik…I'm sorry!" Really? Could this day get any worse?

"Ensign Meiko, excuse me," he said, quickly mustering his control. "It occurred to me that I should perhaps apologize for entering your holodeck program without your permission. Be assured, it was not my intention to startle you."

"Oh," she said. Her stomach was in knots again. "It's actually Janette's program. But, it's ok." She felt silly, as she had always taken pride in her articulation. Around Vorik, however, she was constantly tongue-tied. The fact that he was constantly staring at her so intently was no help either. Why did he have to be so handsome?

"I am pleased that you have accepted my apology," he said.

"Was that all you had to say to me Ensign?" she prompted. Did she really just say that?

He paused for what must have been only a moment, but to Meiko it seemed like an eternity. His dreamy dark eyes seemed to bore into her very soul. "No," he said finally. "I also wanted to ask you if you had an escort to the luau tomorrow night. I assume you were planning to go?"

Meiko's heart stopped. "Um…no…I don't have…an escort," she answered softly.

"Then," he asked calmly, in the same tone he always used when he spoke to her, "would you consent to allow me to escort you?"

She had always fantasized about a moment such as this, but now that it had actually happened, she was terrified. But she would not let it get in the way of this chance. It was not like he was asking to marry her or anything. Technically, it was not even a date. Or was it?

Meiko stiffened her resolve. "Yes, Ensign. I will go with you to the luau," she said firmly.

The Vulcan nodded. "Until tomorrow, then."

She sighed as she watched him walk away. Was that a slight spring in his step? She could have sworn that it was. It was so adorable. Everything else seemed to blur around her. She decided to go back to her quarters instead of the mess hall, since clearly she was not meant to eat that day.

When she walked it, Janette had just gotten back, too. "Where have you been?" Janette gawked, "You look drunk."

Meiko blinked, and then the elation hit her. "I'm not drunk!" she threw her arms in the air gleefully, and fell backwards onto her bed.

Her roommate shook her head. "Um, did I miss something? What happened?"

She giddily hopped up and grabbed Janette by the shoulders, "Vorik wants to escort me to the luau!"

Janette's jaw dropped, and she began to giggle. "See? I told you he's totally into you!"

"Well," Meiko said, "it's not really a date…"

Janette gave her a disbelieving, "Oh, please," look. "An escort is a date. Period," she said.

Meiko was still cautious. She did not want to have her heart broken, and she was going to be on this ship with Vorik for a long time. If she entered a relationship with him and it did not work out… But Vulcans were not exactly known for infidelity. They were serious about everything, she knew. What her friend said made sense. The more she thought about it, the more it really did appear to be a date. Maybe Vorik did care for her. Did she dare to hope?


	3. Chapter 3

**In honor of it being VOA Thursday, here is another chapter.**

* * *

The evening of the Luau finally arrived. One hour before the expected commence time, Meiko and Janette were in their quarters.

"Will you hold still?" Meiko said as she had one foot on the top corner of the seat Janette was sitting on and both hands on the handle of the brush that got tangled in Janette's hair. "How the heck did you get the roller brush stuck in your hair?" Meiko exclaimed.

"I was curling alright!" Janetted seethed angrily.

"How bout you just wear a wig, be a red head tonight." Meiko said trying to lessen the mood only to receive an angry glare from Janette.  
"I was joking, sheesh! Ok.. One.. Two..." Meiko pulled and finally untangled her hair from the roller brush.

"Hey, Meiko." Janette said as Meiko was now trying to fix her hair.

"Hmm?" She replied, concentrating on trying to curl her blonde strands of hair.

"You wanna bet that your little Vulcan boyfriend is gonna show up at the Luau with his uniform on?"

"I would normally think that too, but he's not."

Janette raised a brow. "How do you know so much?"

"He told me." Meiko answered simply.

"You talked to him today?"

"Well yeah, he changed his shift so now I see him when I come in to work. He said something about researching Polynesian customs and their attire so that allows me to assume that he's going to dress up."

Janette smirked. "Wouldn't it be funny if he showed up only wearing a grass skirt ."

"and started Hula dancing." Meiko added in before they both broke out in a fit of giggles.  
"Oh my goodness, we're terrible." Janette said.

"Speaking of which, what is Bochra going to wear?"

"Oh.. I don't know, I haven't spoken to him today." Janette replied thoughtfully. "It's not like it matters what he wears, the point is that he agreed to go, it sounded as if it had not been in his plans to go until I brought it up the day we were in the holodeck."

"Some guys are like that. I'm telling you that I was super shocked that Vorik asked me to go with him. He definitely seems like the type that would avoid a gathering of such an illogical nature."

"Why? It's a chance for crew members to share in the practices of a different culture. To relax and unwind.. .Oh.. I see your point. I'm telling you it's because you likes you." Janette said as if there were no room for argument. She stood from the chair and gave the computer her order: "Computer, change my attire to Luau dress, color teal." The computer registered her command and immediately her uniform was replaced with a lovely teal dress with light blue and yellow flowers printed on the fabric.

"Wow!" Meiko said as she clapped her hands excitedly. "It brings out the color of your eyes! What color should I wear?"

"Well, you have that lovely silky black hair, so definitely red, Vorik won't be able to keep his eyes off you. Computer, have Ensign Meiko wear a form fitting red Hawaiian dress, with a beach theme"  
The computer acknowledged and Meiko's uniform melted away into a tight fitting red dress with palm trees and a sunset printed on the fabric.

Meiko looked at herself in the mirror and let out a loud yelp: "Oh my god, I can't wear this! I look.."  
"Amazing." Janette finished for her.

"No, no, no, no, this is too much." Meiko said tugging at the fabric as if getting ready to take it off.

"You take that dress off missy and I tell Vorik in person that you are head over heels crazy for him." Janette threatened.

Right then the door chimed and both Meiko and Janette stared at each other wide-eyed. "I know that's not Vorik, I'm supposed to go pick him up in..." She looked at the time and her face went completely white. "Oh my god! How did time go by so fast just now? I have to go, how do I look?"  
Meiko did a quick twirl and once she saw Janette's smile of approval, she ran out the door, almost bumping into Bochra on the way out.

"Sorry, I gotta go!" She replied hurriedly as she ran down the hall.

Bochra lifted a brow as he watched her run.  
"What's wrong with her?" He asked, still not having seen Janette. When he turned around, his eyes grew wide, and his jaw practically dropped on the floor.

"You're drooling my Romulan friend, try to keep it together." Janette said with a playful wink.

"Wow you... you look amazing." Bochra finally managed.  
Janette smiled. "You don't look half bad yourself; at least you're not wearing your uniform."  
He looked down at his cargo pants, sandals and colorful palm tree shirt before he smiled up at her. "I try every now and then. I'm only really going to this thing because of you. What do humans do at a Luau anyway?"

"You mean besides over eat and drink to the point of inebriation? I'm not really sure to be honest; I guess we'll find out." She said with a smirk. "Are we ready to go then?" She asked.

He motioned with his hands in a: "After you." fashion before following her to the holodeck.

* * *

When they got to the holodeck, Janette saw Tom Paris look her up and down in approving manner from across the room; she looked over at Bochra and was pleased that he had not taken notice of it since one of the women dressed in a hula skirt was placing a lei around his neck.

When she looked back to see where Tom had been, she realized that he had suddenly disappeared.

"_Good Riddance_." She said to herself.

"What was that?" Bochra said as he lowered himself towards her, it was in fact quite noisy.

"Nothing, I'm thirsty though."

"Say no more, I brought this over especially for you." Came a voice from behind her. She turned around to find Tom Paris handing her a pineapple with a pink straw peeking out of it but before she could take it,  
Bochra immediately stepped in front of him in a menacing manner.

"The only one who gives Janette drinks tonight is me; you've got that blonde wonder?"

Tom looked at him in a bored manner. "You really think you stand a chance with her? She's kind, sophisticated, not to mention incredibly beautiful, the exact opposite of what you are Bochra."

Bochra was already standing in a fighting pose, a growl escaping him when suddenly Tom was struck powerfully in the face. The shock of it was so great that an audible gasp escaped him as he quickly looked to see that Janette was standing over him, still holding her fist tightly.

People started gathering around them, but he still managed to hear her tell him. "Let it be the last time you mess with Bochra!"

"Alright, shows over; everyone mind your own business!" Commander Chakotay said in a loud, powerful voice. He looked at all of them. "The three of you, outside, now!"

* * *

Meiko and Vorik arrived at the Luau, completely missing the fight that had occurred. Meiko looked around nervously for Janette and wondered why she hadn't seen her. Vorik looked dashing in his white and red print Hawaiian shirt; they looked as if they had both planned dressing in matching colors. If only he hadn't buttoned the shirt all the way to the top, it looked a bit…dorky, but she was still head over heels for the man.

He was just about to say something to her when Harry Kim arrived and handed her a drink.  
"Hi Meiko, you look absolutely beautiful."  
She blushed and looked over at Vorik; did he just huff angrily?

"So, let's find a place to sit down huh? This place is getting crowded." Harry said casually.

"That won't be necessary Mr. Kim for I have already made reservations for myself and Meiko." Vorik said in his smooth, silky voice as he walked over to Meiko. She smiled as she looked back up at Harry's saddened face.  
"That's right, Vorik is my escort for the night so if you'll just excuse us." She said as she smiled up at Vorik who was giving her an intense stare. They left him to sulk, having regretted coming down for the stupid Luau in the first place, there was no way Meiko would ever be interested in him. He should've stayed in his quarters to meditate like Tuvok taught him.

"You three have got some explaining to do!" Commander Chakotay demanded.

They all began to talk at once, so that not a word could be understood by anyone.

"One at a time," the Commander said, holding his hands up to silence them. He glared at Janette. "I'm not surprised about these two," he indicated Tom and Bochra, "but you?" She remained silent, as she did not know what to say, and he was not going to listen even if she did.

He moved on to Bochra, who was next in line. "And YOU!" he pointed, "I don't know how things are done on a Romulan ship, and frankly I don't give a rat's ass," he was up in Bochra's face at this point, "because this is a Starfleet ship, and you are now part of a Starfleet crew! Now, I know what it's like coming from a non-Starfleet background—and believe me, I've cut you a lot of slack, Mister! But I'm not going to tolerate it anymore!"

Tom was next. "I'm disappointed in you, Tom," he lowered his voice, but it was still every bit as angry. "I thought you were better than this. I've given you plenty of chances, too!"

"Commander," Tom said defensively, "he gets in my face if I even sneeze in her direction. What am I supposed to do?" he shrugged, "Leave every time she enters a room?"

"That's not true," said Bochra.

"Ok," Chakotay responded, "Let's hear it, Mister."

"I beg forgiveness, Commander," the Romulan stood rigidly, "but I am having trouble adapting to a culture in which females are viewed as though they are "fresh meat," to use Lieutenant Paris' words."

Chakotay turned to Tom. "Did you use those words, Paris?"

"Well, sir, I…uh…you know…" he stammered.

"Answer the question!" his superior snapped.

"Those words were spoken by me, sir," Tom admitted.

"I see," Chakotay returned to the front of the queue. "So what's your story, Nurse?"

"Sir," she began gingerly, "Lieutenant Paris insulted Crewman Bochra, and I didn't want him to get in trouble again, so I…" she trailed off.

"So you took matters into your own hands?" he shook his head disapprovingly. "I can't have this kind of thing on this ship," he addressed them all, giving them the guilt trip to the maximum. "As First Officer, it's my job to see that order and discipline are maintained. I am directly responsible to the captain. You think I want to have to tell her that you three are fighting over your juvenile problems? Huh?"

"No, sir," they said.

"This is the part of my job that I don't like," he said, preparing to deliver the blow. "I'm afraid the three of you are going to have to spend the night in the brig. That will give you time to think about your actions. I hope you will realize the error of your ways. Dismissed!"

Chakotay watched them as they were escorted away by security. He then went into the restroom and locked the door. Once inside, he erupted into hysterical laughter. The whole thing was such a cliché! Two men fighting over the same woman; it was the oldest story in the book!

After a moment, he calmed down. Really, it was a wonder that something like this had not already happened, considering the men and women living in close quarters conditions, and the fact that they were all alone out there in the Delta Quadrant. That made him wonder. There were several Vulcans on board, and none of them were married to each other. For a long time, Chakotay had been silently preparing for the potential problems that would inevitably arise from the "amok time" that Vulcans were rumored to undergo. Or maybe it was all just a myth…

* * *

Meanwhile, Vorik and Meiko sat down at their table.

"Does this location please you?" Vorik asked.

Meiko smiled, "Oh, yes. I especially love the view."

"That was the very reason I chose this particular table," the Vulcan was almost smiling, "since you specified that you had a fondness for ocean views."

"I did?" Meiko deluded, both flattered and embarrassed that he remembered that conversation.

"Yes, you did," Vorik replied. "Five days ago, when we were discussing holodeck programs with Lieutenant Torres."

Meiko forced herself not to wince when he mentioned B'Elanna's name. "Yeah, I suppose I did."

As if sensing her discomfort, Vorik changed the subject. "You have chosen an appropriate dress to wear this evening. It complements your hair and skin tones, as they are on opposite sides of the color spectrum." For a Vulcan, it was quite a romantic complement.

Meiko felt her face and ears heat up. She thought she must have been as red as her dress. "Thank you," she managed to say. She really did have it bad, she realized.

"It was not my intention to make you uncomfortable," Vorik said, the slightest amount of concern showing in his countenance.

She was about to answer when B'Elanna walked up. "Is this seat taken?" she asked.

Great! Just great! Meiko thought.

"No, Lieutenant," Vorik answered, "but Ensign Meiko and I were having a private conversation."

B'Elanna was taken aback. "Ok…" she said, a little abashed, "sorry for the intrusion." She walked away without another word.

Meiko did her best to contain her happiness. Vorik had basically just told B'Elanna to get lost. He had never done anything like that before. Beneath his neutral expression, she could see that he was equally pleased. And then his face became puzzled. "Is Nurse Janette coming to this gathering?"

"Oh," she suddenly remembered. Janette and Bochra were no where in sight. Then she grinned. Maybe they never made it out of their quarters, it suddenly occurred to her. But she had not thought they were even close to that point yet, and that was not like either of them anyway. And surely Janette would have said something if Bochra had finally managed to tell her of his feelings? It was all very strange.

She soon forgot about it, however, as she was having the time of her life with Vorik.

* * *

"Smooth move, Ex-lax," Tom said to Bochra, who was in the cell across from him. He knew the Romulan would not understand the reference, but he said it anyway.

Bochra narrowed his eyes. "What is that supposed to mean, Tommy boy?"

"Oh, I forgot," Tom slapped his own head, "you probably have to be human to get that…"

"Will you two STOP it?" Janette said, exasperated, "I'd like to get some sleep, if you don't mind."

"Excuuuussse, me!"

"I'm sorry that you were pulled into this, Janette," said Bochra, "it was not my intention. Please forgive me."

"You know I do," she answered.

"Hey!" whined Tom, "What about me? You think I wanted any of this to happen? I was just trying to be nice."

"No you weren't," Bochra countered, "you were trying to make another conquest!"

"And you weren't?" Tom shot back.

"Be quiet, both of you!" demanded Janette.

The three laid down on their beds as the lights dimmed.

"Goodnight, Janette," said Bochra.

"Goodnight, Bochra," she replied.

"Goodnight, Johnboy," Tom had to throw in.


	4. Chapter 4

"**Pointy-eared proposals**".

Janette had had a lot of time to think while she was lying in the brig since the sound of Tom's snores didn't allow her to get much sleep. So far she had been known aboard the ship as a responsible, well-mannered individual. That was until now at least.

She cared for Bochra, valued his friendship, but the fact was that she didn't really have a guarantee that she was going to get anywhere with him, and if being with him meant having to spend unforeseen nights in the brig and ruin her reputation, she wasn't sure she was willing to do that either. She knew that it was partly her fault that this happened; they had been fighting over her, but at the same time, it never should've happened. Bochra should've been able to control himself and pick a better time to have a face-off with Tom, not when the entire crew was present.

Then there was Tom who she had absolutely no interest in but he was still so damn persistent, why couldn't he just get a clue?  
She sighed as she rolled on her side and looked over at where the others were, Tom's mouth was wide open and she could see the glimmer of drool as it poured down the side of his mouth.  
Bochra was too big for the small cots and half his body was sticking out of it. His eyes were closed but she wasn't sure how he could possibly sleep that way.

As much as it would pain her, she needed to keep her distance from both these men, at least for a short while. She needed to get her thoughts together and maybe the separation would ultimately lead to them leaving her alone. It would work out well all around since then they wouldn't get in trouble and then Chikotay wouldn't be breathing down their necks at every turn.

Yes, it was decided, once they were released, she was going to start keeping her distance from them.

She turned on her side again, her back now facing the men. She closed her eyes; hopefully she could eventually drown out the sound of Tom's snores. This she did, not knowing that Bochra had opened his eyes and continued looking at her form once he knew that she had turned her back again.

* * *

"Where the heck were you? I was worried sick!" Meiko exclaimed when Janette finally came back to their quarters at 600 hours.

"You didn't…" She said as she saw that Janette still had the Hawaiian dress on from the night before except it was rumpled, and her hair was in complete disarray, she looked as if she didn't get an ounce of sleep. "Did you?" She asked again, the suspense was obviously killing her.

"I spent the night in the brig, didn't you hear about the fight that broke out between myself, Tom and Bochra? Oh that's right." She said irritated, "You were too busy playing kissy face with Vorik to even know that anything was wrong."

"That's not fair Janette!" Meiko cried. " I was worried something had happened to you and even Vorik noticed that I was unsettled about the fact that you were nowhere in sight!"

Janette landed face first on her bed and sighed loudly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap" She said as she fumbled with her pillow. "I was stuck in the brig with those other two and I didn't get a wink of sleep, and that damn Tom's snoring sounded worse than a bull being neutered!"

"Wow…" Meiko replied. "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok." Janette said, her tone suddenly sounded saddened. "I think I need to stay away from Bochra for a while."

"but why? Was it his fault the fight started?"

"Yes and no, you know how to Tom is, and Bochra doesn't care where he is or who he has to answer to, he will not back down from anyone."

"But that's good! It means that he cares about you!" Meiko countered.

"Yeah, but we're all getting into shitloads of trouble because of it. It's not worth it."

"Oh.. I see your point."  
Janette sighed loudly as she sat up on her bed. "So? How did your date with Vorik go?"

Meiko suddenly blushed and Janette's eyes lit up. "Did he kiss you?"

"No!" Meiko exclaimed. "I could never imagine Vorik being so forward, he definitely seems like the kind that takes his time with things. I mean we talked about work, things we like, he even complimented my choice of attire."

"I told you." Janette said with a smirk. "He wants you so bad he can hardly contain himself."

"I still don't know.." Meiko looked down shyly, her cheeks still burning. "He might just be looking for a good friend."

"Why only you though? And since when are Vulcans known for having an exuberant amount of friends?"

"Good point." Meiko said. "And he did spend the entire Luau with me and even told B'Elanna to get lost!"

"Get out of here! Did he really?"

Meiko nodded. "Yup! Not in those exact words but in his own way he did. She seemed really shocked too! I hope we don't end up feeling her wrath today because of it, you know how she can be. She doesn't let anything slide."

"Forget her, you just continue on with Vorky, and all will be well."

* * *

Later that day, Janette skipped going with Meiko to the mess hall because she knew that Tom would be there and she was too tired to deal with any drama that day, she could replicate something later. Instead she headed towards the ships library. It wasn't very big, but hardly anyone ever went there, and she could use the peace and quiet.

She browsed the selection on screen and smiled when she saw a book she knew well but hadn't read in a long time. Jane Austen's 'Sense and Sensibility' She brought out her PADD and connected it on the console. "Computer download Sense and Sensibility on to my PADD"

"Downloading…"

"Download complete"

She smiled as she removed her PADD and sat down at one of the comfortable looking chairs.  
She was only two paragraphs into the story when she heard the swoosh of the door opening, but she didn't bother to even look up although a twinge of annoyance ran through her. She knew that hardly anyone came to the library, why did everyone have to decide to come on the day she was there?

"Janette." Called a deep and very masculine voice she knew could only be from Bochra.

Startled, she looked up from her PADD, he seemed…. Disoriented.  
"Bochra, what are you doing here?"

"I have been looking for you" He said as he now sat beside her in the opposite chair. It was good to see him, but right now she wanted to be alone, and he was a reminder of what she was trying to get away from.  
"About last night.." He began.

"Bochra, you don't have to.."

"If you will permit me to finish please." He said to which she closed her mouth and nodded for him to continue.

"I have done much reflecting with regards to what occurred and I have come to the conclusion that I cannot and will not allow for another male to try to place advances on you. I therefore find that you should establish yourself as my female, and I your male. You already know that we are compatible both in combat and I believe that we can be physically as well."

All the while Janette stared at him with eyes wide as saucers, and when she finally realized that this wasn't a dream, that he was in fact sitting there and telling her what she should do, the fire in her began to bubble, and she could feel it begin to rise. Without even looking, she turned off her PADD and slammed it on the nearby table…. It's a good thing it had a good protective cover.

"I'm sorry Bochra, It almost sounds as if you're telling me how I should run my life."

"I simply state these things for your protection."

She nodded in an exaggerative manner. "Oh yeah, that's uh.. very righteous of you, and uh… no other reasons are behind this mode of thinking? Did it ever occur to you that humans choose a partner because there is respect and attraction involved? How about that? Not only that but you're assuming that I would want to enter an arrangement with you without ever even having talked to me about this previously."

"I didn't think it necessary for I know that you're attracted to me." He replied hotly. "I don't understand why you're upset; I thought you would be pleased."

"Let's get one thing straight here Bochra. I am a grown woman, and I can take care of myself, and I'll be damned if I'm going to stand here and accept getting involved in a relationship with someone simply to secure whatever it is that you're trying to hide from yourself, and I'll have you know that what I felt for you was purely friendship. It is an arrogant Romulan assumption on your part to even think that I would be interested in you as anything else."  
She sighed as she looked at him sadly. " I thought you were so much better than this." She shook her head with disgust and immediately left the library.

Bochra in turn gave a defeated sigh. Things had not turned out the way he had planned at all. He knew that she was attracted to him; he thought for sure that she would jump on his plan. He did not understand why it had failed as it did.

He looked around and saw that she had left her PADD behind. He tentatively picked it up contemplating reading the contents and instead pocketed it before leaving the library.

* * *

Meiko hurried down the corridor to Engineering. Despite the fact that her life was a like a soap opera, she was determined that it was not going to make her late for work. She stood at the end of the hall and waited for the turbolift. What a mess, she thought. Poor Janette—and poor Bochra! He was going to be heartbroken when he found out that Janette was avoiding him. Janette was putting up a brave front, but Meiko had known her long enough to see that she was just as dispirited to lose him.

A soft hum behind the doors told her that the turbolift had arrived. Meiko shook her head. It was time to focus on work. At least in Engineering there would order and objectiveness. The drama and chaos would of course be waiting for her at the end of the day, but that was not until the end of the day. Vorik would be there, but he never did anything at the drop of a hat—well, except for asking her to the Luau. But that was an exception, rather than the rule.

That was one of the things she liked so much about him. He had been a steady rock in the middle of the maelstrom that was life on Voyager. Their relationship would develop and grow gradually and sensibly, she thought with satisfaction. Janette and Bochra, on the other hand, were going to be like two birds trying to fly in a hurricane. Meiko genuinely felt sorry for them, but was relieved that her life was not going to be like that.

The doors slid open and B'Elanna was already in there, also on her way to Engineering. Meiko gulped to herself, but walked in calmly. "Good morning, Lieutenant," she said in a professional tone.

"Good morning," B'Elanna grumbled. '_Sheesh'_! thought Meiko.

The turbolift went along its merry way for about four decks. "Halt," B'Elanna commanded.

_Oh, no! Here it comes_…Meiko thought with dread. "Is something wrong?" she asked nervously.

"Yes, Ensign, yes….there is," B'Elanna said frankly. "I know this is a personal question, but I have to know. Are you and Vorik an item?" She crossed her arms and leaned forward as she waited for an answer.

Meiko's stomach started to turn. "…no," she answered truthfully.

"Good," her superior said with an authoritarian lift of her chin, silently telling the ensign that she had better not get into a relationship with Vorik if she knew what was good for her. "Resume," she commanded. After what seemed like forever, they finally arrived at their destination. B'Elanna charged out authoritatively and went to her station.

Sooner or later, Meiko knew that she was going to have to stand up to B'Elanna. But after the events that had recently transpired, and whatever was inevitably going to happen that evening, today was just NOT going to be that day.

Vorik looked up as she entered and raised an eyebrow. She and B'Elanna were exactly two minutes late. Meiko took her station. She looked up and saw Vorik narrow his eyes inquisitively at her. She shrugged and continued working. She dreamily noticed that he looked very dapper that morning. The Vulcan clasped his hands behind his back and moved over to her side. "You seem distressed, Ensign," he observed.

"Crazy morning," she said.

"I take it you are referring to the results of the physical encounter that occurred before we arrived at the Luau last night." Meiko nodded. "That is…understandable," he said tactfully. She could feel his body heat radiating from him.

The day progressed uneventfully, but much faster than she had wanted. She groaned when she looked at the time and saw that it was five minutes past the time when her shift was supposed to end. B'Elanna was already gone. She was so busy that she had not noticed her superior exit.

Vorik hovered next to her. "Ensign Meiko, are you planning to leave soon?" he asked.

"I suppose I am finished," she lamented. "Yes, I'm about to leave, Ensign."

"Do you have time to speak for a moment?"

"Yes, of course," she said, relieved that the theatrics would be delayed for that much longer. "What's up?"

"I would like take this opportunity to declare koon-ut so'lik, my desire to become your mate," he said passively, as though he were telling her that he was going to do a double shift to finish routine maintenance.

Meiko's smile faded. She had not been fully paying attention to him, as she was mentally preparing herself for the evening. As a result she was not completely certain she had really heard what she thought she heard.

"In human terms," he specified, "I am proposing marriage. Do you accept?"

"I…what?" she felt her mouth fall open, but was unable to stop herself.

"I am asking you to marry me, Meiko," he patiently repeated.

"But…I…you…" she stuttered. She could not believe this was happening. Of course she wanted to marry him, but it was all happening too soon. "No!" she blurted out, not knowing what else to say. She practically ran to the turbolift.

"Meiko!" he called passionately, "Wait!" But she kept going. When she got into the lift, Vorik expeditiously slid in behind her just as the doors closed.

"You may wish to reconsider," he said. She could see that the man was desperate. His expression was neutral, but his luring dark eyes told her that he was utterly crushed by her refusal. That made her feel even worse. "Your choices for a mate are currently limited to seventy three male crew members on this ship, some of whom are already unavailable," he articulated rapidly.

Meiko felt like the entire universe was crashing down around her. "But I can't marry you!" she exclaimed, "I hardly know you!"

"We have served together for six months—" he started to say.

"And you never gave me any indication that you were even interested in me!" she interrupted.

"I asked to be your escort to the Luau," he offered, truly puzzled. "Is that not what humans consider to be a 'date'?" He was so close, close enough to kiss her if he wanted to. A part of her ardently hoped he would, but there was also the sick feeling that something was not right.

"But you've never once said a word about your intentions—ever!" Her voice echoed in the enclosed space, and she started to panic.

"I…" he began, for once at a loss for words, "…am telling you now," he finished. His breathing then became heavy, and he at last lost his control. "I do not have time for you to sort through your illogical human emotions! You must accept me! Now!" he demanded.

Now Meiko was scared. She had never seen Vorik like this. What happened to the man she was in love with? It was as though he had turned into a complete stranger. Tears welled up in her eyes. "You're so confusing, Vorik!" Just then the doors opened, and she bolted out like a bat out of hell, not knowing or caring where she was going. She collided into whoever was waiting outside, but then kept running, praying that he would not follow her again.

Bochra stared for a moment as Meiko sprinted down the hallway. She did that quite frequently, he thought. But this time he noticed it was different. This time she looked frightened. He turned back to face the crestfallen Vulcan standing before him. What the hell just happened? He wondered, borrowing one of Janette's expressions. "What did you say to her?" he asked instead.

"That is not your concern, Crewman!" Vorik snapped.

Bochra wrinkled his forehead in surprise at the Vulcan's unmistakably emotional outburst. "Yes, sir," he said slowly, as he entered the elevator. This seemed to be his day for odd occurrences… It was after the lift resumed that he pieced together what must have transpired. "Ironic," he chuckled softly, shaking his head. Vorik raised a brow at him, which caused him to laugh openly. "You are not the only one who was spurned by a human female today, Ensign," he explained.

"I do not know what you are referring to," Vorik asserted.

"Beg your pardon, sir, of course not," Bochra smiled sarcastically. He stood in awkward silence for a short time. "I suggest that you read Sense and Sensibility, sir," he said suddenly. "It is a romantic novel written by a human woman. I hope to gain insight to my current predicament by reading it myself."

"I am not interested in your suggestions, Bochra," he calmly answered.

"Very well, sir," the Romulan surrendered. He had no desire to end up in the brig again. If that smug Vulcan wanted to act like a melodramatic prima donna while ignoring his advice, that was fine with him!

He made his way to the mess hall. As he sadly predicted, Janette was not there. Tom, however, was present. He saw Bochra come in, but then looked back at Harry, who was sitting at the table with him. One day he was going to break that puny human veruul's spine… Not anytime soon, though, he restrained himself. It was not worth making Janette even angrier at him than she already was.

Neelix slopped a scoop of Klingon casserole onto a plate and handed it to him. "I don't want any trouble from you today, Mr. Bochra," he warned.

Bochra's stomach revolted at the sight of the beastly Klingon feed before him. "I have no intention of causing you trouble today, Neelix," he said stoically.

"See that you don't," the Talaxian asserted. Bochra bit his lip and sat down by the window. He had a sneaky suspicion that Neelix had purposely prepared the dish as revenge for the trouble that he and Tom had caused.

"I'm telling you, Harry, she wants you," he heard Tom say in a low voice. "She just doesn't know it yet. A woman like her doesn't want a dull, boring Vulcan. No, she needs a man who knows how to show her a good time. And that man, my friend, is you," he slapped Harry on the shoulder.

Harry was not convinced. "I'm not so sure about that, Tom," he winced. "She really seems to have a thing for Vorik."

Bochra reveled in the fact that he knew a great deal more about the situation than they did. "_Idiots_", he thought.

He ate as much of his "dinner" as he could choke down, and then moved to the chair that had its back to the window. He had early on earned the reputation of being "that bad-ass Romulan," and he had every intention of keeping that image. He wasn't about to ruin it by having people know he was reading Jane Austen. Vorik knew what he was reading, but he had only told him in order to help matters for Meiko. Bochra smiled to himself, as he surmised that Vorik was probably reading the same book at that very moment. His secret was safe, he assured himself.

Turning on the PADD, and holding it as close as inconspicuously possible, he began to read. To his surprise, the book was rather engaging. So much so, that he successfully tuned out everything else around him and completely lost himself. When he looked up again, everyone else was gone and Neelix was cleaning up. Several hours had gone by, he realized. He got up and left to go to his quarters.

He knew Janette had lied when she said that she felt only friendship for him. She cared for him as much as he did for her. It all made sense now.

"I thought you were so much better than this," she had told him. Those words were like a knife in his heart. "Of course she would reject me," he mumbled to himself, "I never told her that I love her, so she thinks I must be toying with her, like Willoughby in the story." He was determined that he was going to prove to her that he was indeed "better than that," that he was not like Willoughby.


	5. Chapter 5

**ByaSouthernLady has been doing such an awesome job with her half of the story; I'm just amazed at how well and crazy (in a good way) This story is turning out! **

* * *

Meiko could not believe what had just happened to her. Vorik had asked her to marry him and she had flat out said no, but what could she do?

She was the type that didn't react well when things were suddenly sprung up on her, and a marriage proposal was the very last thing she expected from Vorik. Hell, she wasn't even sure that he'd want to have another date with her much less ask something of that caliber. What the heck was wrong with him? He was also acting so very strange, it was definitely out of character for him and it unnerved her.

She didn't have time to think about it further because her thoughts were disturbed by the sound of Lt. Torres. "_That dreaded woman_" she thought to herself. "Meiko here" she replied automatically.

"Ensign, report to the transporter room immediately, you've been chosen to assist in the landing party on the planet's surface." She said in a commanding way that booked no room for argument.

"Yes ma'm I'll be right there." Meiko replied as she made her way to the transporter room. So much for relaxing_… oh no!_.. she suddenly thought, what if Vorik was part of the landing party? Her stomach began to knot up, and she felt as if her heart were at her throat when she walked in the transporter room.  
She almost sighed a breath of relief when she saw that Vorik was not to be part of the landing party, but then a new kind of dread began when she saw Harry Kim standing there. He quickly flashed her a smile and nodded her way. She gave a polite nod in turn but instead walked over to where B'Elanna was.

"Reporting Lieutenant." She said to which B'Elanna gave an odd sort of smile.  
"Excellent!" She replied. "Now, Tuvok is going to be leading the group, be careful of seismic activity."

Meiko nodded. "I will, thank you." She said although she thought it strange that she was suddenly acting so agreeable towards her.  
Neelix burst in through the doors, an excited sort of smile on his face. "Alright!" He said as he clasped his hands together, "Now let's get to some rock climbing! I haven't been inside of a mine in a very long time."

"We're just waiting for Tuvok to arrive." B'Elanna stated as she was working on the transporting coordinates. To which he arrived as if on cue.

"Are we ready to head to the planet's surface as this time?" He asked and when B'Elanna gave a wide smile of approval, he nodded for everyone to climb aboard the transporting pad. Meiko swallowed hard while trying to ignore Harry looking at her tied in with the nerves working her system. There was something odd about all this and it wasn't sitting well with her.

"Energize" Tuvok stated.  
The last thing Meiko could see before they arrived at the planet's surface was B'Elanna smiling directly at her.

* * *

Vorik was having far more trouble keeping his emotions in check that morning, more so when he realized that Meiko had been sent down to the planet's surface. It would only have been logical if he had been a member of the party as well since he had much experience with rock climbing himself, and now B'Elanna had him working on the ships piping schematics along with her. He didn't want to be having to suffer her wanting stares and flirtatious smiles, he wanted Meiko! He let out a low growl at the thought that she was currently so far away from him.

The last straw had been when B'Elanna had touched his shoulder to mention something to him. Didn't she know after all this time that Vulcans did not touch?  
He could feel his anger rise and he was unable to control it as his face contorted and his eyes narrowed. His breath hitched and before he was aware of it, he had grabbed B'Elanna roughly by the arm and thrown her clear across the small space they were in.  
"Do. Not. Touch. ME!" He spat, his hands opening and closing as he watched her rise from the floor.

He gave a sort of twisted grin when he saw that the lust in her eyes was replaced by fury, she was going to come at him he knew.

"How dare you!" she began and swiftly swung at the side of his face, he could feel his jaw dislocate at the impact as he forcefully fell on the ground. The hit had suddenly knocked some sense into him and he looked up at her in shock when he realized the severity of what had happened as B'Elanna huffed angrily at him.

* * *

"So what's wrong with him?" B'Elanna asked the doctor as she glared at him. The fact was that the violence they had shared had excited her a bit, it reminded her of how Klingons began their mating rituals but at the same time she knew that something was wrong with him.

"In addition to a dislocated jaw, Ensign Vorik seems to be suffering from a neuro-chemical imbalance." The doctor said accusingly at B'Elanna.

Vorik sat all the while with his arms crossed in front of him, staring anywhere but at them.

"Meaning.. What?" B'Elanna asked as she shook her head.

"I believe I should discuss that with the patient; privately." The doctor said in a severe tone that let her understand that she needed to leave. She rolled her eyes and quickly left sickbay. She would find out eventually what was wrong with him anyway.

Once she left, the doctor turned around to look at him and asked: "You're going through the Pon-Farr, aren't you?"

Vorik took in a deep breath and answered in an annoyed manner: "That is an extremely personal question doctor."

"Yes I am aware that Vulcans prefer to keep their mating practices very much to themselves, but I can't have you attacking crew members on this ship. Now I need to know how Vulcans deal with this!"

Vorik huffed angrily, pulling his uniform top down hastily: "We do not discuss it! Just…. Just allow me to go down to the ship's surface; I believe that I may find relief to my current predicament there."

The doctor raised a questionable brow at him. "I do not understand how that will solve anything Ensign; in fact, I believe you should be confined to your quarters, and under surveillance at all times until I can find a way to treat your ailment." He picked up a small metallic device which switched on as soon as he placed it behind his ear. "You will wear this cortical monitor at all times Ensign and I will call back for you to access your situation further."

Vorik gave a frustrated huff and mumbled a "Thank you." Before he left.

As he made his way to his quarters, he decided that the doctor couldn't do anything for him and that the most logical course of action would be to find a way for him to reach Meiko on the planet's surface. He needed her and his fever was blinding him of any other reasoning.

* * *

Bochra finished reading the book that very night not having gotten an ounce of sleep. He realized what he needed to do, starting with asking Janette for forgiveness. It wouldn't be easy as it wasn't something he usually did, but he would have to if he didn't want to lose her, and he'd be damned if he saw anyone else try to court her.

He still couldn't quite wrap his mind around the whole courting business. He had always been of the understanding that once it was decided that compatibility was possible with a member of the opposite sex, you simply made arrangements to make that person your mate and that was it. Why did humans have to make everything so damn complicated?

Ah, the love aspect. That was very important to them, but for Romulans, love came later if at all, but he would heed his customs for her. In any case, once he had secured her as his female… even if it was just courting, others would know that she belonged to him and they would stay away from her.

Now he needed to find her, it was still early, 625 hours to be exact and he knew that her shift did not begin until 730 hours, she should still be in her quarters and even though he took the risk of waking her and catching her at an inopportune time, he needed to speak with her right away.

* * *

Janette was startled awake by the sound of the chime on her door, who the hell could it be at this hour? She wondered as she padded angrily towards the door. She was wearing a nightgown that was slightly see-thru but she didn't even bother to cover herself up. People shouldn't be disturbing the only time she had to rest!

"Open" She commanded the computer and behind the door was the dreaded Romulan standing before her.

She was still more asleep than awake so all she could do was look at him in a groggy manner before she started to turn around. "I really don't want to talk to you right now."

"Please." He began, trying to desperately ignore the fact that her nightgown left very little the imagination.  
He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that she threw a robe over herself and stepped out into the hall. She had a sort of defeated look on her face as she looked at him in an expectant manner.

"Well?" She began, he noted the annoyance in her voice. She was not going to make this easy.

"I'm sorry." He said after having taken a deep breath. "I came here to apologize for what happened yesterday it's just that… The way Romulans choose a mate differs greatly then that of how humans do it."

She didn't say anything, and was just looking at the floor as she listened to what he was saying, he continued to speak as he took something out of his pocket. "You left this at the library yesterday." He said as he took out her PADD.  
She looked up and for the first time reflected an emotion that wasn't annoyance or anger. "My PADD! I thought I had lost it!" She said as she hastily took it back from him, she then narrowed her eyes at him. "Did you read it?"

"Yes, I did; and I find that I understand human females all the better for it. I am willing to court you until you are ready to partake in marriage."

She laughed in a mocking fashion which caused him to look at in alarm.

"You're willing to court me..." She ground out. "Doing me a favor are you?"

"I want to court you because I care for you Janette! I have no intention of toying with your feelings; I respect you and care for you very much!"

She sighed and leaned against the wall, closing her eyes for a few moments before she opened them again.  
They weren't the brilliant blue he remembered, but sad and forlorn looking, he could feel that this again wasn't going to go as planned.

"I don't know Bochra; I need to think about it. I need time to sort out what I want."

He didn't understand, it should've been a yes, or no answer and he was not expecting this but he found himself nodding and backing away from her.

He was walking away but he suddenly stopped. "For what it's worth.." He said as he looked at her. "I do care deeply for you, and I think we would make a compatible couple, if you decide to court me I think it will prove my point, and if after a period of courting you decide it will not work out.." He sighed loudly and closed his eyes slightly, "I will release you. Would you at least give it a chance?"

She nodded. "I will inform you of my decision once I have made it Bochra; I will take what you have said under consideration."

He nodded and walked away, leaving her to look after him until he disappeared from view.

* * *

Vorik tramped back to his quarters. His patience with that incompetent hologram was wearing thin. He would have to return to sickbay after two hours for another injection. He was not looking forward to it. Aside from the humiliation of his condition, Janette was there, and she reminded him of Meiko.

Meiko…She had looked dazzling at the Luau, he recalled forlornly. He had to go to her. Perhaps he could go to her. No one needed to know where he was for another hour and fifty-five minutes. He could beam down to the surface without telling anyone; find her, and—No! It was too risky. The logical course of action would be to wait until she returned. Then he would go to her. In the meantime, he would monitor the communications.

The computer hummed to life at his touch. The communications were not locked down. It did not matter if they were, for he knew the security access codes and had no qualms about using them. He would know if anything happened on the surface, and he would know the instant his female returned.

But what if she rejected him again? She must not! He could not bear it! It was pointless to worry about an event that had not occurred yet, he told himself. But he would have to rethink his approach, despite the difficulties of reasoning at that time.

He forced himself to calm his feverish mind. What did he know about her? He knew she did not like unexpected events. What else could he have done? He had asked her as calmly and rationally as possible, stating all the reasons why she should accept him. But then he lost his control and blew up at her when she did not react the way he thought she would. That was where he failed, he concluded.

Vorik put his face into his hands. Why did human females have to be so illogical? She was attracted to him, he knew. He had observed her often enough to see that. So why reject him when he was merely giving her what she clearly desired? He had taken her on a date. Did that not constitute the courtship that humans cherished so dearly? What more did she want?

Just then, he remembered his happening upon Bochra in the turbolift, right after the fiasco. "I suggest you read Sense and Sensibility," the Romulan had told him, "I hope to gain insight to my current predicament by reading it myself."

"Advice from a Romulan!" he scoffed to himself. But then, what did he have to lose? Bochra would never know what he did in his private quarters. Nothing was going on down on the planet, and it did not appear that his female would be returning anytime soon. He was confined to his quarters, so there was nothing else he could do to further his goals.

Downloading the book from the library, he began to read. After a while, the doctor called him. "Ensign Vorik, please report to sickbay." It was time for his next "treatment."

* * *

Janette busied herself with the medical supplies inventory. She was also supposed to make sure sick bay was prepared in case the away team had any medical emergencies. She could not help overhearing the doctor talking to Vorik about his neuro-chemical imbalance earlier. Alright, she could have helped it, but she listened anyway. Her best friend was involved, regulations be damned! She was grateful that she worked in sickbay. She would be among the first to know when Meiko came back. She had to warn her about what was going on with Vorik before something terrible happened.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her own fatal attraction walked in the door. Janette held her breath, though she pretended to ignore him. The doctor was busy giving Vorik another injection, so it was the perfect excuse for him to just waltz over to her, unnoticed by the others.

"There," she heard the doctor say, "your serotonin levels are stabilized for the moment, but I'm concerned about these fluctuations…"

Bochra entered the office. "I have behaved as a beast to you, Janette," he said in a low voice, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. "I just assumed that you would answer yes to my proposals. It was…presumptuous of me. I apologize." Several seconds went by, but she was still too angry to answer him. "Well?"

"Well, what?" she snapped. This was turning out to be a repeat of their conversation earlier that morning and she was not in the mood for it.

"Do you forgive me? At least for that?" She looked up to see him pout in the way that she had always thought was adorable. He was not asking that much...

"Alright," she surrendered. "Fine. I'll forgive you—for that part only. Now get out!" She shooed him away like a fly.

"The doctor asked me to come help you," he smirked mischievously.

Janette narrowed her eyes. "Translation: you locked Tom in a closet somewhere?"

"No," he answered, though it looked like he had considered something along those lines. "He's on the bridge, flying the ship. Apparently they need him to maintain the orbit, which for some reason requires unusual attention."

Bochra had never lied to her before, and he did not appear to be lying now. "Then quit fooling around and get to work," she rammed the tricorder into his chest, which prompted a chuckle from him.

"I'd like you to consider my alternative," the doctor told Vorik in the other room, "and then you can decide whether or not to try it…" They walked out of sickbay together. Please don't go, she silently called to them. But of course, they did not hear her.

Janette turned to find Bochra staring longingly at her. He looked away and continued about his work. She rolled her eyes in annoyance and tried to concentrate on her own tasks. But she found herself trying to steal discrete glances at him again, only to find he was doing the same thing.

She threw down her inventory list. "Why do you keep staring at me?" she demanded hotly, since no one else was around.

The Romulan shrugged. "I can't help it," he explained, "you're just so beautiful…" His mesmerizing dark eyes were intense. He was such a hunk, damn him!

"Will you please be serious?" she insisted.

"I am being serious!" he averred, throwing his hands up in the air. "You're the most beautiful woman I have ever set eyes on, and I have wanted you ever since the first time I saw you!"

Janette put her hands behind her back so that he would not see that she was trembling slightly. "And you just take it for granted that I feel the same way!" she said angrily.

"You do feel the same way," he said. "Do think I am a fool and can't see that?"

She felt her heart begin to race. It was the truth, but she was not ready to admit it yet. "There's your Romulan arrogance again, Bochra!"

He chuckled, and then it turned into laugh when he saw her reaction. "So, that's it, is it? That's what draws you to me? My 'Romulan arrogance'? Yes," he just then fully comprehended, "you find it irresistible, don't you?"

"That is precisely what I despise about you!" she furiously fibbed. How the hell did he find that out?

"Why do you deny what is in your heart, Janette?" His deep and tempting voice was luring her in, she could feel it.

"I deny it because it isn't there! You just think it is!"

Bochra's smile widened. "Like most humans, you are a terrible liar, Janette," he said as he took a step toward her. Janette took a step back, but before she knew it, Bochra had taken her into his powerful arms and was kissing her ardently. At first, she thought she was going to faint. She gasped for breath when he pulled back.

Recovering her wits, she picked up the nearest object with every intention of using it to hit him. He held her arm before she could carry out her design, however, and pulled her lips back to his. He was so strong, and he was not going to let her go. And then she realized that she in fact did not want him to release her. Janette carelessly allowed the object, whatever it was, to slide out of her hand and drop to the floor. Throwing her arms around his neck, she kissed him back with equal intensity, which caused him to sharply draw in his own breath in surprise.

Janette had no clue whatsoever what Romulans did to show affection, or how Bochra learned to kiss like that, but at that point in time she could not have cared less. She was madly in love with him—Romulan arrogance and all—and she decided that she was going to accept his proposal—even though it would be the craziest thing she had ever done in her life!

Without warning, someone behind them cleared his throat loudly. "Just what do you think you two are doing in my office?" the doctor demanded lividly. "I asked you to come help out in sickbay, Bochra, not seduce my assistant!"

Janette's ardor turned into humiliation as he let her go and faced the EMH. Her cheeks continued to burn. She took the opportunity and left the room while the doctor gave Bochra a dressing down. Thankfully, there was no one else around. She forced herself to focus on filling the hyposprays, and double checked to make sure she was actually putting in the correct medicines.

"I really don't need this kind of 'help' right now," the doctor lectured, backing the Romulan into the desk, "I have enough problems on my hands!" Janette's heart was pumping so loudly that did not hear anything else that was said until the doctor told Bochra to leave immediately.

Bochra marched out of the office and headed for the door. He stopped and looked at her before he walked out, though. "I love you, Janette," he said, clearly not caring that the doctor had yelled at him, "And I will wait for you as long as you wish." There was no conceit in his tone.

"I mean now, Crewman!" the doctor demanded. Bochra quickly glanced at her again, and then left.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the planet surface, Meiko was descending with the rest of the team down into a deep, dark chasm. She was grateful for the fact that she had to concentrate on keeping from falling. She needed to cry, but there was no time for the whirlpool of emotions that was churning through her.

She had insisted on going first. It was not because she was fearless, but because she did not want to give Harry the chance to stare at her behind all the way down. He snickered above her. The dirty rat was actually enjoying this! That bit about "fresh meat" Janette said Bochra had told her must have been true. Why did everyone have to act so juvenile? Was there nothing to look forward to when she got back to the ship?

"Not much longer now!" Neelix exclaimed gleefully. "You're doing wonderfully, Meiko!"

"Another ten meters, Ensign," Tuvok confirmed.

It was difficult to see the bottom through the warm mist that was rising up through the cave. Though there was seismic activity, Tuvok had assured her there were no active volcanoes in the area. Meiko forced herself to accept those assurances, despite the menacing fog that surrounded her.

At last they reached the bottom. From what she could tell, the cave went on forever. The other three unhooked themselves from the rope. Tuvok scanned the passage to their left. "Another forty meters until we reach the gallicite," he reported.

"Well," Harry said with a teasing smile in her direction, "Let's go. The gallicite isn't going to mine itself." He was trying, unsuccessfully was an understatement, to impress her. The worm was planning something, she knew it. When she got back to Voyager, she was going to create a holographic image of him to beat up.

The ground rumbled underneath her. Meiko lost her balance and fell into Harry's arms. He smiled like the idiot he was.

"Let me go, Harry!" she demanded.

"Sorry!" he said defensively. "I was just trying to help!"

Tuvok lifted a brow at him. "Shall we continue?" It was a polite way of issuing an order. They all proceeded down into the mine without another word.


	6. Chapter 6

**A message to Ensign Vorik from BewilderedFemale and ByaSouthernLady:**

** "Ensign, it has come to our attention that you have become an avid reader of our story and thus we have a proposal to make of you. If you agree to attend our next VOA meeting, Not only will we prepare you a vegetarian feast, but we will play all the episodes in which you are present so that you are able to give commentary on what was really going through your mind so that your fans may better understand your logical mind. Massages and foot rubs will be provided, and before you say the latter is illogical; allow me to point out the health benefits brought about such activities ranging from stress release to improvement of circulation. It is the least we can do; we await your reply but in the meantime; here is the latest chapter…. **

Meiko was trying to concentrate on the seismic readings, but at the same time her mind kept wandering to Vorik's proposal. She felt an ache in her chest at the memory because the truth was simply that she could definitely see herself married to him. Who was she kidding? She wanted him so badly it hurt, but at the same time she knew next to nothing about him, and he knew nothing of her except for what he was able to surmise from the past six months they've worked together. In her mind that did not constitute a solid base to form a marriage.

She looked over and saw that Harry was looking at her again; did the man ever let up? She sneered as she moved away from him, walking over to where Neelix was.  
"I think I've just about got it!" He said as he struck a particular wall of rock, but once he did, the entire area began to rumble violently. Tuvok was yelling something but she couldn't hear, all she was able to yell back was "What?" before she felt Harry wrap his arms around her and push her out of the way before the wall of rocks collapsed and almost fell on her.  
She was grateful for the fact that he had saved her, but she quickly took it back when she realized that because of the collapse, she and Harry were now separated completely from Neelix and Tuvok by a wall of rock.  
"Are you guys alright over there?" She could hear him ask. No, she was not alright! She wanted to get the hell out of there, and then punch B'Elanna in the face when she got back on the ship for making her come down here in the first place.

"Yes, we are uninjured." Harry replied, she was willing to bet that he was loving this. The whole situation was making her quite angry for the last thing she wanted was to be alone with Harry. She began walking away almost immediately. There had to be a way to get out and rendezvous with Tuvok and Neelix on the other side.  
"Meiko, where are you going?" Harry called out, but she kept walking on . "Meiko!" He said in an alarmed manner as he jogged over to her.

"Leave me alone Harry!" She yelled back in warning. "But.. we should stick together!" He said as he grabbed her by the arm. "We've lost contact with Voyager, and now we're separated from Tuvok and Neelix!"

"I said let go!" She practically screamed as she roughly pulled her arm out of his grasp. His eyes grew wide in shock, and even more so when he felt himself suddenly being lifted in the air and thrown roughly on the ground.  
He looked up in disbelief, seeking his assailant only to find Ensign Vorik hovering above him, displaying his teeth in a menacing fashion before yelling at him. "Meiko is my mate! Not yours!"

Harry's shock quickly dissipated as he got off the ground. "What are you doing here? He yelled back forcefully.

"I've come to claim Meiko, to fulfill our bond and if necessary, to face my rival!" Vorik yelled back angrily. Harry had never seen the Vulcan comport in such a manner, and suddenly, realization dawned on him. "You're responsible for the ship being out of contact aren't you?"

Vorik's chest was heaving up and down as he breathed in heavily, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as his fingers were poised together in a semi-meditative state.  
"It was necessary to disable the communications, transporters and shuttles; no one will keep me from my mate, even if it means declaring Kal-if-fee against you!"

"She is not your mate!" Harry yelled back.

"Just hold on!" Meiko yelled as she ran in between the two. "None of you are thinking straight right now! This is mad… ah!" She yelped in surprise when she felt strong hands take hold of her. She could feel Vorik's warm fingers pressed roughly against her psi points while he held her tightly to him with his other hand. She felt an alien force invade her mind followed by images of her doing various things. Eating, laughing, even bending over. Then her mind was invaded by other images, it was Vorik and he was doing all of these amazing things to her person; she was suddenly extremely aroused.

"Meiko…" He moaned as he pressed her against him. As a reflex reaction, she in turn pressed herself against him, he lifted her thigh and desperately tried to wrap it around his waist.  
The sad part was that Meiko had dreamed about something like this happening between them more times than she cared to remember, and now that it was finally happening, everything about this just seemed incredibly wrong.

"Let go of her!" Harry screamed as he attacked Vorik from behind, but Vorik dodged the powerful blow and instead Harry hit Meiko with such force that she was immediately knocked unconscious.

Vorik looked up at him with fire in his eyes, and for the first time in a very long while; Harry felt absolute fear.  
"You've struck my mate! I'll kill you!" Vorik cried as he began swinging at Harry. He took hold of his arm and twisted it until he could hear the affirmative crunch of his arm break, followed by Harry's painful shriek.  
He knew the puny human would be easy to take down, he was no match for his superior Vulcan strength, but he was suddenly kicked hard in the knees and he felt himself fall to the ground as Harry landed on top of him where they began rolling in the dirt.

Harry lifted his good hand and hit Vorik in the face with all his strength but he knew it had not been enough. Vorik retaliated by punching him in turn with such force that his vision became blurred and he was suddenly engulfed by nausea.

Vorik suddenly let out a terribly cry as he came at Harry with some kind of tree limb he hand found on the ground, and that was all Harry remembered before everything went black.

* * *

Janette's shift had finally ended, what a crazy day it had been!

She was looking forward to meeting up with Meiko, she had so much to tell her! She was walking down the halls headed towards her quarters when a hand shot out and grabbed her, pinning her against the wall, but not in a forceful manner.

"So, my nurse has finally been let out." Bochra said his deep, silky voice.

"Bochra! I..mmph!" She didn't even get to finish what she was saying for Bochra descended his lips upon hers and wrapped his arms around her as he opened his mouth, his tongue seeking entrance. It was an animal sort of instinct, it had to be; because she immediately granted him access and when his tongue melded with hers it was as if her mind had exploded with a million sensations except that she couldn't get enough, she needed more and she hungrily took what Bochra offered until she heard an odd sort of snickering sound.  
Her eyes shot open and she realized that a couple of passer-byers had just witnessed their erupted passions for one another and were currently chuckling and giving them strange looks.

She heard throat clearing and looked up to see Bochra, his cheeks and ear tips tinged in a forest green color.

"Forgive me, I lost myself." He said as he suddenly backed away from her.

She felt her cheeks grow hot as her eyes shot back towards the onlookers, they were still snickering as they turned the corner.

"It's ok." She managed to reply in a cracked voice. "We just have to try to be more careful."

Bochra cleared his throat again while picking at a thread on his uniform that wasn't even there. "Yeah.. umm.. are you hungry?"

"Yes!" Janette said almost too eagerly, which caused him to smirk in turn.

"Come, let us dine together at the mess hall then."

* * *

Vorik looked from one unconscious human to the other. The shock of what had just transpired caused his insanity to melt away. How long it would last, he had no clue. He dropped the branch in horror. What had he done? Harry was critically injured. He would die if help did not come soon. And Meiko…

A sickening and dismal feeling came over him. It was his fault that his female had been injured, even if Harry had been the one who dealt the actual blow. But he had to come. When he heard that there was a cave-in, nothing could have stopped him from beaming down to save his mate. Not the doctor, not the captain nor Chakotay—not even himself. She needed him and he needed her.

"Meiko…" he said gently, touching her cheek. She moaned softly, but did not regain consciousness. The ground trembled again. He had to get her out of there. The others could take care of Harry; his female was his only concern.

Vorik made a quick examination of the pile of rocks that blocked the entrance. He had a phaser, but using it might cause another cave-in. He started moving the rocks. On the other side, his superior Vulcan hearing could hear the Tuvok and Neelix doing the same.

"What's going on in there?" Neelix called.

"Meiko and Kim are seriously injured," he answered.

"Ensign Vorik," asked Tuvok, "is that you?"

"Yes, sir," he said, knowing he was in trouble. "I am removing the rubble on this end." He knew Tuvok suspected his condition and that he likely had a good idea of what had happened to Meiko and Harry. He prepared himself for the possibility that Tuvok might try to immobilize him when they got through.

At last, a light shined through a hole from the other side. Vorik gently lifted Meiko, intending to carry her to safety.

Tuvok lowered his weapon when he saw him. "Are you responsible for his injuries?" he asked after a glance at Harry.

Vorik looked at the ground in shame. "Yes, sir," he rasped. "He struck my mate. I was not thinking logically."

The elder Vulcan's face remained passive. "…I see. We will return to the beam-out point. And let us hope," he said, looking disapprovingly at Vorik, "that your efforts of sabotage will be rectified soon." Neelix hoisted Harry onto his shoulder and they made their way through the debris toward the entrance of the cave.

* * *

"Oh, yes," Janette remembered as she and Bochra walked into the mess hall, "I forgot Neelix is down on the planet. But it looks like he made lunch for everyone ahead of time." With all that was going on, the crew had been taking their breaks sporadically, and so they found that the mess hall was deserted.

Bochra groaned. "I hope it's something new. I would rather starve than pollute my body with that Klingon filth again." He sighed with relief when he opened the lid.

"Lentil soup! Or," she examined the pot's contents curiously, "something that looks like it…"

"Anything is better than that barbarous slop we've been eating for the last three days!" he declared, overjoyed. He ladled some soup into a bowl and handed it to Janette. They sat down at a table and started to eat.

Bochra looked up from his bowl and met the sapphire eyes of his lovely companion. "Now it is you who are staring at me, Janette," he said with a sly grin and a lift of his brow.

"I was wondering," she said suspiciously. "Where did you learn to kiss like that?"

The Romulan chuckled devilishly. "Janette, I am on a ship full of humans. I have eyes." His countenance became more serious. "I take it that, since you allowed me to kiss you," he began cautiously, making circles in his soup, "it means you have accepted my proposal…?" Janette narrowed her eyes. "To allow me to court you," he specified quickly.

Janette felt her cheeks burn and her heart flutter. "I suppose it does," she replied, looking up at him through her long eyelashes.

"Oh, Janette," he said ecstatically, taking her hand and kissing it, "my beautiful lady, you will not regret this!"

"I regret it already," she sighed, pretending to be annoyed. "And don't get overconfident on me again, because I haven't said I'll marry you yet."

"'Yet' being the significant word," he retorted flirtatiously, fully aware of her game. "This is no mere attraction anymore, Janette," he told her seriously. "You have made me insanely in love now, and I will do whatever it takes to persuade you."

Janette smiled at Bochra and was about to make another remark about his so-called "irresistible Romulan arrogance" when the doctor's voice sounded above. "Medical personnel to sickbay. The away team has returned and we have critical injuries!"

* * *

Meiko awoke in sickbay. Vorik was standing next to her. Her heart stopped. Visible relief swept over his face. "How do you feel, Meiko?" he asked eagerly.

She swallowed hard. "I…I'm fine," she rasped weakly.

"I replicated this for you," he said, handing her a red rose. "It is my understanding that a male gives this to the female he desires to marry." Meiko gasped. He must have used at least a month's worth of replicator rations. "I thought of replicating a ring, but I was uncertain as to whether or not you would accept it," he said with his smoldering dark eyes downcast.

"I…don't know what to say," her eyes filling up with tears. She had been through hell, and come to think of it, she felt like hell, too. At the same time, she felt that her desire for him was subtly increasing. It all felt so bizarre and distressing to the point of being painful, but she was too exhausted to try to figure it out.

"Say nothing," he insisted, wiping her cheek. His touch made her feel as though her blood itself was burning, as impossible as it seemed. "Simply accept it as an apology for everything that has happened. I have much to tell you, Meiko, but you are still recovering." It was then that she noticed he was wearing a cortical monitor behind his ear. "I must go to my quarters to meditate," he concluded, "but I will return again to see how you are faring."

"Ok," was all she could say. Everything was so bewildering. What was wrong with her? She suddenly could not bear that he was leaving, yet she somehow knew that he urgently needed to go. She wanted to call him back, but thought better of it. Her vision blurred as she watched him walk out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ensign Vorik has agreed to be our guest of honor for the next VOA meeting! But don't worry, for we're going to be loading a special, one-time only chapter choc-full of Vorik commentary!... Stay tuned!**

* * *

Vorik found himself in quite a predicament and wasn't sure exactly what he was going to do about it. The fight that he and Harry Kim had had purged his fever, the shock of seeing his unconscious form seemed to have done the trick and he was once again able to function as before. The only thing was the fact that he was going to have to face up to what he had done, particularly where it concerned Meiko.

He realized that his feelings for her had not been brought on solely by the effects of the fever for he still very much desired her to be his mate. Curious, he had never held such sentiments for his intended bride who he had been joined to in his adolescence. Even now, if he closed his eyes and simply thought of Meiko, he could feel as if she were there in his mind, she was currently confused and disoriented. He felt stirrings of guilt and tried to soothe the anxiety away from her. He had not thought it possible since she was not Vulcan but apparently he had been successful in initiating a telepathic bond with her. He could feel the effects of it when they were together in sickbay, she had not wanted him to leave and he had to struggle with himself to pull away from her and let her recover.  
Despite the fact that his fever had purged, the doctor still had him wearing the cortical monitor for the next few days, he understood why but it didn't help lessen his regrets.  
He could feel that she had calmed down considerably and was in a relaxed state, it was possible that she had fallen asleep, so he took the opportunity to do some much needed meditation.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Before Meiko had fallen asleep, she had been worrying about what lay in store for her once she got out of sickbay, she knew she would get yelled and reprimanded by B'Elanna, there was no way around that, but she found that she didn't really care about that, what was really bothering her was this whole ordeal with Vorik. She looked at the beautiful rose he had left behind for her. On the one hand he was so sweet and considerate towards her but she had also seen a side of him that had frankly scared her. He had been violent, irrational, and had even imposed himself upon her person without her consent, something was definitely not right. They had to talk but he had said that he wasn't going to return till tomorrow and it unsettled her, she didn't like leaving things unfinished.  
Just then, she felt a wave of tranquility come over her, it was strange because it didn't' feel like it was coming from her yet it was there in her mind, and it spread throughout her entire being. She suddenly felt how exhausted she really was and allowed herself to be overtaken by sleep.

She had probably been sleeping for about an hour when she was suddenly startled awake. She could hear Janette speaking within close proximity.

"Hey sleepy head." She said with a smile. "How are you feeling?  
She exhaled loudly as she sat up in the uncomfortable bed. "I'm not really sure.." She replied honestly.  
"I looked over the medical reports from the other members of the landing party, it sounds like a lot happened down there."

"You have no idea." Meiko replied.

"Probably not, that's why you're going to tell me everything that happened." She said as she took a seat next to her and got comfortable.  
"I've got time, this is after all part of my job."

Meiko took a deep breath and looked off the side as if remember: "It first happened when my shift in engineering ended..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Wow.. that is just.. wow.." Janette said in disbelief after Meiko had finished.  
"I mean.." She said as she flipped through the medical report. "When I read Harry's account, I just couldn't believe it, I thought he had been hallucinating or something but.. oh my god Meiko!"

"I know!" she exclaimed. "How do you think I feel?"

She could actually see the moment the light bulb went off in Janette's mind, followed by her signature smirk appearing on her lips. "Meiko, what if you were to give Ensign Vorik a taste of his own medicine?"

"A what?"

"I think he needs to understand why humans feel it important to not just suddenly bring up the issue of marriage as if it were just an ordinary everyday question. I think the only way it'll work is if he experiences this for himself."

"How? He's already made it clear that he intends to marry me."

Janette's smirk widened as she leaned over to her friend: "This is what you're going to do."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next day, Vorik went into sickbay much more confident than the day before. The long hours of meditation had done wonders for him; he felt ready to do what needed to be done with regards to Meiko. He found that she was no longer on the small bed, but sitting on the examination bench, she appeared much better and was even smiling when she saw him.

"Vorik!" She exclaimed happily, he lifted a brow, but was very pleased as well to see her return to her former state. He suddenly felt an overwhelming desire to greet her the way mates normally did but he felt they needed to discuss many things first.

"You seem well." He said as he placed his hands behind his back.

"I am, the doctor is just filling out my release form, then I'll be able to return to duty. Oh! also, I'm glad that you're here because in... " She looked up at the time. "In forty five minutes we have to report to the mess hall; the captain will be waiting for us."

His brows shot up to his hairline and he actually fidgeted with his words. "I.. I had no such communication made to me I... what does this concern Meiko?"

"Our marriage of course!" She said as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. She had to fight with all her might to keep from laughing out loud for his jaw had visibly fallen open, but he quickly snapped it shut.

"But first, the doctor needs to examine you, because I have already expressed my desire with regards to having children right away. I can't wait Vorik!" She hopped off the examination bench and walked over to him. "Can you imagine? Our own little one?" As she approached him, he began to walk backwards, away from her. "M.. Meiko.. The subject of children has not been previously discussed!"  
She blinked suddenly. "So? We're discussing it now, what's the problem?"

"I have not consented to this Meiko." He replied, trying to keep as calm as possible, even as he watched her huff in an aggravated manner.  
"Vorik! I can't wait for you to sort through your illogical Vulcan emotions!"

His eyes sprang open as he realized that those were the exact same words he had used on her, and realization dawned on him, especially when he saw the mischievous smirk on her face, she was giving him what humans referred to as: "A taste of his own medicine."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Janette was walking down the corridor toward the mess hall to meet Bochra for dinner. Tom was headed in the opposite direction. He stopped when they were about to pass each other.

"So…you and Bochra, huh?" Tom asked, as casually as he could manage. "It's too bad, cuz I could have shown you a damn good time."

"There are plenty of other fish in this pond, Tom," she said with a wink, "and I can think of one fish who would love to catch you."

"Really?" he perked up like a plant that had just been watered. "Who?"

"Someone almost too hot for you to handle." Janette looked in the direction of B'Elanna, who was sitting in the nearby mess hall. Tom choked out a disbelieving laugh. "Are you serious?" he goggled, trying to peak through the windows without being seen. Then he actually considered it. "You know, she is easy on the eyes, now that you mention it…I'd just be scared to even approach her. You know, Klingon temper and all. She packs a quite a wallop, I hear."

"But beneath that tough mask is a woman who just needs some TLC," she pointed out, "from a man who knows how to show her a good time. And that man, Tom, is you. I'm sure there's nothing she can dish out that you can't easily handle."

"You know, Janette," Tom was taking the bait, "you just might be right…She is…rather tame for me, but who knows?"

"Of course I'm right," she called after him as he entered the mess hall and made his way over to where B'Elanna was sitting.

"Right about what?" said her favorite masculine voice behind her. She turned to find him holding a bouquet of flowers. Her eyes widened with pleasure and she threw her arms around him. "Oh, Bochra! You're such a sweetheart!"

"You deserve it," he answered smoothly, pulling her into a wistful kiss. He had heard that Vorik had given Meiko flowers, and was not going to let the Vulcan show him up. But he thought it best to keep that part to himself. Little did he realize, however, Janette had purposely let that bit of information slip in the hope that Bochra would follow Vorik's example. She triumphantly returned his passionate affections, stroking his hair with her fingers.

"I was hoping this would be your reaction," he said devilishly as he continued to kiss her. "How long are you going to make me wait, you entrancing female?"

"I have an idea," she said excitedly. He cocked his head in response. "Why don't we get married with Meiko and Vorik?"

"Just when are they getting married?" he asked skeptically. "If it is very soon," he smirked, "I have no objections."

"Well," she said, stroking his ear, "I don't know, and, come to think of it, I have the feeling they don't really know, either."

"Then why did you ask?" Bochra grumbled, annoyed that his hopes had gotten dashed.

"Because," she said dreamily, "a double wedding would be simply wonderful, just like in Pride and Prejudice…"

"I suppose I should read that book, too…" He mumbled, half to himself. "Janette," he said firmly, getting his attentions back on track, "I don't care how we get married, I just want to get married. Please don't torment me," he pleaded. "If you are fully accepting me, please say so!"

"That depends…" she trailed off.

"On what? I don't know everything about your culture, you have to help me at least part of the way!"

"On how you ask," she specified sweetly, staring into his smoldering dark eyes.

Bochra lifted a brow. He could take a hint. He got down on one knee. "Janette," he cleared his throat, "will you," he caressed her hand, "bestow on me, a Romulan warrior placing himself at your mercy, the honor and privilege," he took a deep breath, "of becoming my wife?"

"Hmmm…" she reflected, tapping a finger from her free hand on her cheek. And then she smiled, "I suppose that was a worthy proposal. So, yes, Bochra, I will marry you."

The Romulan's mouth opened and his eyes filled with surprise, as though he was expecting her to refuse him again. He was silent for several seconds.

"I just said yes," she assured him.

"Oh, Janette," was all he could manage to say. "MY Janette!" He pressed his lips to hers again. "Soon, I will show you the Romulan equivalent of kissing," he said wickedly, "but this will suffice for now."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Meiko!" Janette squealed ecstatically, shaking her.

"What? What?" Meiko sat up in her bed. The doctor had released her already that day, but had advised plenty of rest. After giving Vorik his medicine and leaving him to ponder about it for a while, she went to her quarters to get some sleep in a bed that was actually comfortable. She had just drifted away when Janette snatched her back to the waking world.

"Bochra asked me to marry him!"

Meiko rubbed her eyes. "I thought he already asked to marry you?"

"He did!" she exclaimed, "And he did it right this time, so I said yes!"

"Oh, Janette," she was now fully awake. "That's wonderful."

"So when are you and your pointy-eared prince getting hitched? Let's have a double wedding!"

"Hold on! We haven't figured everything out yet." She sighed sadly, holding her pillow to her chest. "I don't know even how we stand, Janette."

"You want to marry him. He wants to marry you. What's the problem?" Janette plopped onto the bed for the woman to woman lecture she was about to give. "Look," she said, "You already got him back. I know he freaked you out—and I don't blame you—but that was because of a neuro-chemical imbalance. He couldn't help it, and he's pretty embarrassed about it. Can't you see that? Sure, he's a Vulcan, but anybody can tell in this case."

"But he hasn't asked me 'the right way' yet," Meiko bent her fingers to resemble quotation marks in the air. "He still just assumes!"

Janette smiled blissfully. "Oh, not yet, but I'm sure he will soon…"


	8. SPECIAL VOA Meeting

**Ensign Vorik Attends The VOA Meeting**

**Happy Thursday ;-)**

* * *

"We interrupt this story to bring you an update on the VOA meeting. The story will resume in the next chapter. Stay tuned. Please note: names have been changed and faces blurred out to protect the privacy of the meeting's members, but we all know who the special guest is. John has the latest on this exclusive report. John?"

"Thank you, Megan. As you can see, Ensign Vorik is entering the private quarters of BewilderedFemale and ByaSouthernLady for the VOA meeting—that's Vulcans Obsessed Annonymous, for those of you who are just tuning in. There are about ten other women here, just to give you folks an idea of the size of these types of gatherings. All these women are giggling uncontrollably as he's walking in. I have to admit, I'm just a little bit jealous.

"So let's zoom in on their conversation just for a second here."

Ensign Vorik: Good evening, ladies. BewilderedFemale, ByaSouthernLady, thank you for inviting me.

(Incessant giggling in the background)

Bewildered: Oh, it's no trouble at all, Ensign. We're honored that you could make it.

"An anonymous source told us earlier that there was a possibility that Ensign Vorik was going to actually dress up as 'Jareth,' from the movie Labyrinth, and sing 'Dance Magic Dance.' Now, clearly this didn't happen, but let's see if they ask him about it."

SouthernLady: Dinner's almost ready! We always have the meeting after we eat, Ensign.

Vorik: That is acceptable. I look forward to it. Indeed, I am curious about this feast you have prepared in my honor.

Bewildered: Oh, yes, Ensign! We have lots of goodies waiting just for you!

"I guess they decided to leave well enough alone. ByaSouthernLady is stirring a pot of what looks to be gumbo, which is a spicy Cajun soup. Meanwhile, BewilderedFemale is over here mixing up some drinks. Vorik is about to sit down. There's a bunch of women just all over him. I'd love to be in his shoes, folks! They're seriously pampering this guy! BewilderedFemale is handing him a drink."

Vorik: What is this "Voodoo Love Me Elixir" that has been blended into my beverage?

Bewildered: Oh that? (laughs in an exaggerated manner and quickly hides the bottle)  
That's just a goof! It's not really a love potion...it's just advertising. You know how companies will say anything to sell you something?

Vorik: That has been my observation as well. Thank you.

"Ok, ByaSouthernLady is now approaching Ensign Vorik with a bowl."

SouthernLady: Here you go, Vorik cher. Hope you like it.

Vorik: Mrs. Lady, are you certain your husband has no objections to you being here?

SouthernLady: Why? Is it objectionable for me to be here? Get your Vulcan mind out of the gutter, Ensign!

"Ooo! She told him, didn't she folks?"

Vorik: Forgive my assumption. Indeed you are correct. Admitting you have a problem is the first step toward its resolution.

"Alright, now Vorik is eating the gumbo and drinking the Voodoo Elixir. Let's see what happens next!"

Vorik: Miss Bewildered, what are you doing?

Bewildered: Uhhh…nothing! You had a hair on your uniform and I was trying to get it off…yeah!

"He-he! Looks more like she was trying to give him a massage, to me…"

Vorik: After spending the evening in this room full of females, I am likely to leave your quarters with many such follicles on my person, Miss Bewildered.

Bewildered: Here, Vorik, have some more Voodoo—I mean, my special tart beverage!

Vorik: (raises an eyebrow) Thank you.

"Now I don't know about you, folks, but doesn't it look like Ensign Vorik is getting a bit sluggish? What do you guys think? Let's continue to observe."

Vorik: Mrs. Lady, it is incumbent on me to inform you that your gumbo is extraordinary. It is unfortunate that you should already have a mate.

SouthernLady: Why? Were you about to ask me to be your mate?

Vorik: I confess the thought had crossed my mind after I tasted this. Miss Bewildered, may I have some more of this delicious tart beverage, please?

Bewildered: (with a mischievous smirk) Certainly, anything for our guest of honor. (Starts vigorously rubbing Vorik's neck and shoulders) Now we all know what a long and exhausting day you must have had, Ensign. Let's get all of that tension out, shall we?

Vorik: I confess I have indeed had a tiresome day, Miss Bewildered. Lt. Torres has been on edge most of the time lately. Constantly having to diffuse her temper is at times extremely trying. That feels… (sighs) satisfying.

Bewildered: Good, anything for you, Vorik dear.

Vorik: A little lower, at the base of my neck, if you don't mind.

Bewildered: I don't mind at all, Ensign… (winks)

(All of the other women giggle again)

SouthernLady: Ensign, have you ever tried chocolate before? Here, have some!

"Ok, so far, Vorik's had two bowls of gumbo and three Voodoo drinks. He looks like he's getting a little tipsy. My guess is that these conniving ladies have laced the stuff they've been giving to him. I wonder what will happen next? Once again, we're exclusively reporting to you live on the scene. This is the VOA meeting—Vulcans Obsessed Anonymous, for those of you just joining us."

SouthernLady: "Ok, so I think we're going to start with the episode: "Day of honor" Ensign Vorik I… Ensign Vorik?" She looks over to find him whispering something in Bewildered's ear while she giggles and caresses the tip his ear.

"Bewildered! Please try to control yourself!" SouthernLady exclaimed in alarm. "What do you think was the point of establishing the VOA meetings in the first place?"

Bewildered blushed but then gave a devious smirk. "To work hard enough and be repaid with a moment such as this?" She said as she continued to rub Vorik's shoulders.

SouthernLady fumed as she put her hands at her sides: "Ensign, just what are you going to do about this?"

He gave her a severe look and suddenly extended his glass. "Serve me more drink wench!"

John: "Ooooh look at that folks! Bet she didn't see that one coming! Let's see what she does now!"

SouthernLady hastily took his glass out of his hand before muttering a: "You're welcome, I'm getting you water now, you've had enough special beverage"

John: "SouthernLady is walking away and now … Bewildered and Vorik seem to be …. Yup! It is confirmed that Vorik and Bewildered are finger kissing, just look at the expression on his face people!

Vorik: "Perhaps he would" *clears throat* " Continue this somewhere more.."  
He was about to continue but SouthernLady stepped in:  
"Vorik dear.." she tenderly placed her hands on his arm. "How about we watch the Day of honor episode, in particular the scene where you had to fix the rupture in the cooling injector, and B'Elanna was yelling at you, and then ignored your idea completely and then yelled at you some more as if you were worthless.

Vorik raised a brow: "She is another wench! " He looked around and spotted the plate of chocolate before grabbing a handful and popping them all in his mouth at the same time.

Vorik: "Mmmm.. one of those contained coconut. I am indeed very fond of that Earth product."

The ladies in the background giggled and he looked up from where he was sitting.

Vorik: "I must say, I didn't realize there were so many lovely ladies in the room, why don't you join …. " but before he could even finish, the horde of women stampeded over Southern Lady and practically left her unconscious on the floor as they surrounded him, giggling and trying to touch him.

John: "Oh! It looks like there might be a cat fight! SouthernLady is down! But what's this? Bewildered is trying to fight the crowd as well!"

Bewildered: "Hey! Let me through! I'm trying to breathe here!"  
She folded a magazine and started to slap arms out of the way so she could remove herself from the screaming fan-women. She walked over to SouthernLady and is extending her hand out to her.

Bewildered: "Hey, are you alright?"

SouthernLady starts to move around and squints her eyes : "I don't wanna go to school today mom, five more minutes!"

Bewildered: "You don't have to sweetheart, you can stay home and watch day of honor with me."

Bewildered pulled the remote control out of her pocket and turned on the flat screen, immediately they began to watch the episode and ignore the squealing of all the fan girls around Vorik.

Vorik (off in the distance): "Unhand me, I am a touch telepa… oh! Oh my, nevermind. You may continue your efforts."

Bewildered passes a bowl of popcorn over to SoutherLady and she mumbles a: "Thanks" as they watch Vorik eye seven of nine in a devious manner while talking to B'Elanna.

Bewildered: "He totally wanted her right there."

SouthernLady: "Sexy borg. RRRRRRRRarrrrRRRR"  
They both fall over laughing until they hear a tapping on the window.

SouthernLady: "Don't get that, it's probably the stupid press trying to spy on what we're doing in here."

Bochra: "Hey! Let me in! I want to be in on the fun too!"

Bewildered: "No way, nobody likes you!"

SouthernLady: "Speak for yourself!"

John: "She's letting him in folks, I can't believe how this evening is turning out!"

SouthernLady: "Bochra cher!"

Bochra lifts a brow as he takes SouthernLady into his arms. "I knew you wouldn't turn on me, you write such wonderful things about me, indeed! I will take you away from this place and show you all that a Romulan is capable of."

Suddenly Vorik stands up from the crowd of women and approaches him.  
Vorik: "I was not made aware that this was an ROA meeting, oh wait; one does not exists since nobody holds Romulans of high esteem."

John: "Ohh! Did you guys hear that? Let's see what Bochra does!"

Bochra: "And yet this un-esteemed Romulan would never stoop to such a state as you are at present. Have you taken a look at yourself? Your hair in complete disarray, lipstick all over your cheeks and collar; what would Meiko say I wonder?"

Vorik: "If you were foolish enough to say anything to her, I should be forced to inform Janette of Guinevere!"

Bochra lifts a brow: "You talk a big game Ensign, if you'll excuse me; I'm going to hang out with the cool people right now."

Bochra placed his arm around SouthernLady, and tried to do the same to Bewildered before she turned away and sneered at him.

Bochra: "One day Miss Bewildered, one day you will fall madly in love with me, I will ruin you for all other men."

*Bewildered yawns* "So where were we?" She said as she began playing the episode again and completely ignored Bochra.

John: "Well Megan, it seems that things took a turn to the unexpected here. At least the Ensign has taken the time to literally 'reach out' to his female fans here tonight at the VOA meeting. The question however has to be asked: Will Bewildered and SoutherLady continue to hold Vorik with the same regard as before? Only time will tell. Back to you Megan!"

Megan: "There you have it folks! Thanks for watching this special VOA event; until next time!"


	9. Chapter 9

**And so, this is the conclusion of our pointy-eared tale. Hope you all enjoyed it!**

* * *

Meiko clenched her fists as she walked to her post. It was her first day back on the job since… B'Elanna was surely going to bite her head off. But that was not why she was nervous. She had checked the schedule just before she left her quarters. Vorik was still on there. Oh, well, she had to face him sooner or later. And at least they had gotten the initial encounter with each other after the incident over with. She was getting tired of walking on eggshells, and was ready to get everything out in the open.

As she neared Engineering, she was somehow able to sense that he was already there. And he was waiting for her. A sense of calm came over her, however, and she felt reassured that he had no intentions of "trying anything." How was this possible? She had been wondering about that ever since she awoke in sickbay.

When she walked in the doors, Vorik immediately looked up and acknowledged her with an encouraging nod. She smiled back nervously. B'Elanna was cheerfully bustling about, and was actually humming to herself. Then Meiko saw the flowers on the shelf.

"Who are those from?" she asked.

B'Elanna looked up and blushed. "You're not going to believe it, but they're from Tom Paris. You know, the pilot?"

"Yeah…" Meiko responded, puzzled.

"He said he was just going after Janette because he didn't think I would go for a guy like him," she explained. "It was really sweet."

Meiko wanted to crack up, but she held her peace. She and Janette were going to have to talk later. Vorik seemed relieved, but also mildly amused. Speaking of communicating. Meiko took a deep breath and walked over to Vorik.

"I know," he said quietly, "We need to talk." She could tell he felt humiliated, but outwardly at least, he was doing a good job of not showing it.

Meiko would have felt pity for him, but she knew that would only make it worse for him. "Yes," she answered calmly.

"Perhaps you would care to discuss this matter this evening?"

"Alright," she agreed.

"In the meantime, I wish to apologize for involving you in my personal difficulties. And for assuming that you would provide the solution without first asking you."

Meiko sighed. "Hey, Vorik, crap happens. I know you didn't exactly have control over what you were doing."

"No…I did not."

"Why are you angry?" she said, annoyed. Vorik opened his mouth to deny it, but then stopped when he realized that she knew better. "…and how do I know that?" she asked slowly.

"Because the telepathic mating bond has not been severed," he admitted. "I apologize for that, too. It can be severed whenever you wish…that is, if you wish."

"Vorik…" she began, "I don't know…"

"I understand. Please know that I never meant for any of this to happen, Meiko." He suddenly could not sense her feelings anymore. Perhaps it was because his own were superseding hers.

She sighed again, "I know. Look, let's talk tonight, ok?" Vorik nodded.

* * *

Vorik was on his way to the lower decks to do routine maintenance on some circuits there. It needed to be done, but the really he had to contrive a reason to talk to Bochra. Exactly the way he had calculated, the Romulan rounded the corner and was making his rounds. "Here to replace those circuits, are you, Ensign?" he asked.

"That is my intention, yes." It was at least partly true.

Bochra narrowed his eyes. "I'm in no way complaining, sir, but I thought that wasn't going to happen until next week?"

"You have underestimated Vulcan efficiency, Crewman," he said. "I am told congratulations are in order."

"Yes, thank you," he smirked as he folded his arms. "So when are you going to quit playing kal-toh and make Meiko your woman…sir?" As usual, Bochra did not seem to care if what he said got him into trouble.

Vorik was barely able to control is facial response in time. Although that was the exact reason he came, he did not want to admit it. He merely upheld an eyebrow at him.

"Didn't you read that book I told you about?" Bochra asked him.

"Yes," he said reluctantly. "But Meiko is not like Janette, Bochra."

The Romulan nodded. "They have different personalities, it is true," he conceded, "But there are some ways in which human females are all the same. They want to be romanced. I don't understand it, either," he held hands in the air, "but if you want her badly enough you'll accept that fact and use it to your advantage. She already desires you, so half of the work is done. Think of it as though you have been challenged and this is a way of fighting to win her. Does any of this make sense to you?"

Vorik nodded. "Yes, as a matter of fact it does." He swallowed. "…thank you," he said.

"You're welcome," the Romulan smiled triumphantly. Vorik turned to go do what he claimed he was there for in the first place.

"And if you value your neck, Vulcan," Bochra warned as Vorik walked past him, "you will not tarnish my reputation by repeating any of this!"

"Your secret is safe with me," Vorik assured him.

* * *

"Oh, oh, oh! I can't wait! This is going to be so wonderful!" Janette was giddily admiring on her wedding dress. "When are you going to get yours? We can't have a double wedding if you don't have a gown, too!"

"Janette," Meiko groaned, "You're not getting it!" She sighed, "Look, I'm sorry. I'm just nervous because I have to go talk to Vorik in a minute. The dress looks great on you."

"Meiko," Janette began just as the door chime sounded.

"Janette?" came Bochra's voice on the other side.

"Oh! I forgot we're supposed to go eat dinner!" Janette gasped. "Stall him!" she said as she dashed into the bathroom to change.

"You need a wedding planner," Meiko suggested.

"Are you offering?" Janette asked hopefully from inside the room.

"No, just saying…"

The door chime sounded again. "Janette? Are you there?"

Meiko let Bochra in. "She's changing out of her wedding dress," she informed him.

"But I wanted to see it," he protested.

"You're not supposed to see it until the day of," explained Meiko.

"Another human superstition?" He hung his head.

"Afraid so," she answered, enjoying every minute of it.

"You know," he said in a more serious tone, "I probably shouldn't tell you this, but Vorik came down and actually asked me for advice concerning you today."

"He didn't!" Meiko was flabbergasted.

"He did," Bochra reiterated. "Take it from a "bad ass Romulan like myself," it took a lot of humility for him to do that. He loves you, Meiko. I would give him a chance."

Before she could answer, Janette came back out. "Are you ready, my dear?" he asked.

"Let's go. Thanks, Meiko!" she called as they left.

* * *

Meiko went down towards the holodeck, she didn't really understand why Vorik wanted to meet her there but she wasn't about to question it. She was having trouble trying to pick up anything through the bond, it seemed like every time she tried to focus in on him, she'd get blocked out. This concerned her for maybe he had somehow decided that being with her at all was a mistake, feelings be damned.

She keyed in the code to gain access to the room and discovered that she had just walked into a beautiful Japanese botanical garden. All around her were hues of all different colors and plants she remembered from Hokkaido, the city in Japan where she had grown up.  
She walked further and saw that there was a spread laid out. A blanket on the floor, several Japanese dishes on plates, several bottles of sake, and even her favorite plum dessert, she wondered how he could've possibly known…  
"Meiko." He called to her as he stepped out from the path. "I am pleased to see you have made it."

"Oh Vorik." She said as she looked around before looking up at him. "This is so wonderful! How did you ever think to do something like this?"

He graced her with a small smile. "We share a bond now, I simply saw what was there, you will learn in time to do the same." She smiled; he seemed a lot more confident than he was earlier today in engineering.

They sat down in the picnic area and helped themselves to the food, everything had been delicious and Vorik had eventually fessed up that the food had been a special preparation made by Neelix. Vorik even tried some of the sake and even though it didn't have the same effect on him, he was able to appreciate it for the flavor.

When it came time to eat the dessert; Meiko picked it up and smirked mischievously as she instead fed it to Vorik. At first he seemed reluctant, but then he looked into Meiko's eyes and opened his mouth, where she didn't hold back a happy giggle as she fed him her dessert.

She watched in awe as he ate. Even doing something as simple as eating seemed sexy when he did it. The way his lips slightly curved up when he was distinguishing the different flavors was especially hot. He had hardly finished swallowing the last of the dessert before she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

Vorik on the other hand didn't hesitate for a minute and it wasn't long before they were laid out and exploring each other's mouths with their tongues. She ran her fingers through his silky hair, pulling him closer as he pulled away from her mouth, only to commence nibbling down her neck and biting the area between her collarbone and shoulder, she let out a cry and he suddenly pulled back completely.

"Meiko, forgive me!" He began, but she pulled him back. "No… Vorik.. I liked it, but you're right. We need to stop before we lose control." She could feel it through the bond, they both needed to stop right then and there, the look in his eyes confirmed what she had felt as well.

"Meiko.." He began as he fidgeted with his uniform which was now a wrinkled mess.

She giggled and quickly kissed him again, not being able to help herself, he looked absolutely endearing in his flushed state.

"This is extremely enjoyable Meiko." He said when they had finally finished kissing again. "But I believe we need to discuss a very important issue."

"I know." She said. "I think you already know what my answer is."

He raised a brow. "I have learned recently that it does not do to presume anything when it comes to human females, which is why I must ask you again." He said as he knelt down before her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small silver ring with a beautiful indigo stone on it, it just happened to be her favorite color.

"Meiko.." He began, remembering from his reading how humans went about proposing marriage.

"I hope that you have forgiven me for my past foolish presumption that you would adhere to my wishes without thinking of how it differed greatly from what humans are use to. I hope you will consider the fact that I was under the influence of a bio-chemical imbalance and therefore had little, if any control of my actions. If you accept my hand, you must be made aware that this will come up in the future again, but I fervently hope that you will be able to address it at that time as my wife. Meiko; will you marry me?"

She couldn't believe she was crying, crying was what sissy women did on television, and in soap operas, but now that it was actually happening to her, now that the man she had wanted for so very long was actually asking her to be his; she couldn't stop them from coming, and she quickly tried to wipe with her hands before she gasped: "Yes Vorik! I accept!" She flung her arms around his neck and he picked her up effortlessly off the ground and kissed her with renewed fervor.

* * *

"Holy hell Meiko, do you know what time it is?" Janette said as she groggily looked up from her bed. Meiko had just walked in, and from the looks of it, things went well since she had a silly grin on her face.

"So… what happened?" She asked as she sat up in her bed.

"Oh nothing." Meiko said innocently. "Except that Vorik has asked me to marry him, and I accepted!" She cried out while showing her the ring.

"Oh my god! I'm so happy! Janette cried out as she hugged her friend. "Oh my gosh! I've just had the greatest idea ever! We should have a double wedding!" Janette said excitedly.

"You think they'd allow us to do that?" Meiko asked.

"Well, why not? They'd kill two birds with one stone right?"

They both looked at each other before falling into a fit of giggles. "I can't believe it! We're both getting married!" Meiko cried out joyfully.

* * *

Vorik usually had absolute control over his emotions, even under the greatest stress; he could conduct himself in a diligent manner… Why could he not shake this then?

"Nervous huh?" Bochra asked as he fixed his bow tie. He hated it, but Janette insisted that he wear a tuxedo. The tails reminded him of a flying cockroach, why did humans dress this way for such an important event?

Vorik on the other hand was wearing his finest dress robes. They were black with intricate gold and emerald patterns, even Bochra could see the material was very fine, he wondered how he had come to acquire it.

"I am not; I simply am…" Vorik replied as he clutched his robe strap for the fifth time.

"Nervous." Bochra finished for him. "It's normal from what I understand."

Vorik raised a brow at him. "You say that as if you're not."

Bochra smirked in turn. "Oh.. I'm not nervous; I'm anxious. Yes sir, I can't wait for the ceremony and reception to be over and done with, hell I probably won't be able to wait and if I find a room we can escape to, then you can be sure as heck that I'm taking Janette and..."

"That is.. far too much information Bochra." Vorik finished in an un-amused manner.

"Whatever Vorky; I'm sure you're probably going to do the same with Meiko." When saw that Vorik didn't answer and instead his ears took on a forest green hue, he knew that it was probably true.

"Well!" Bochra said as he turned to him. "Let's get this show on the road!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

There was a small group of people at the mess hall. Captain Janeway stood there wearing her fine dress uniform. They had even managed to find a group of people to play live music as both Meiko and Janette made their way down to their future husbands.

Bochra smirked and winked towards Janette while Vorik simply stood there with his mouth slightly open for Meiko was wearing a fine silk Kimono, her hair and makeup done in the tradition Japanese fashion. It was interesting how the dress was similar to the Vulcan wedding robe. He then realized that maybe what Bochra had mentioned before did in fact have some kind of merit.

As soon as Janette stood next to Bochra and looked up at him, he quickly grabbed her in his arms and started kissing her. There were gasps and laughter coming from the people around them, and then they heard Captain Janeway clear her throat.

"You have to wait until I say you can kiss the bride Bochra." She said with an amused grin.

Everyone broke out in laughter, and Bochra reluctantly pulled away from Janette.

The ceremony was brief and all too soon the handsome men kissed their now wives and there was joyous applause and rice being throw as they exited the mess hall and made their way down the holodecks where the reception was to take place.

"We did it girl." Janette said as they finally sat down at the head table. Meiko smiled. "We did, but I daresay that the adventure doesn't stop here."

"You kidding?!" Janette exclaimed. "It's only just begun!"

**Indeed, it has only just begun, for there will eventually be a sequel to this story.  
Thanks to everyone who stuck with the story. Thanks to ByaSoutherLady for her time and efforts. **


End file.
